Fight For You Back
by Andi.Elric
Summary: After living all over Japan, Kaira Heiwajima is sent to Ikebukuro to live with her cousin. Soon after, she meets Kida; sparks fly. After a gang war between the Yellow Scarves and the Red Bandits, Kai is left with a new scar, pushing Kida from Ikebukuro and her life. 2 years later, Kida's back, seeing a new Kai with someone who already ruined his life once. (Kida X OC, Izaya X OC)
1. Chapter 1, Kai

Synopsis: Kaira Heiwajima's lived nearly all over Japan, finally resting on Ikebukuro, living with her cousin, Shizuo. Going to Raira Academy is where she met the blond-haired Masaomi Kida. Sparks flew. When the Red Bandits and Yellow Scarves go at it, leaving Kai with a new scar, she pushes Kida out of her life and Ikebukuro. Thing's have changed in the two years since that happened. When Kida comes back, he sees a new Kai. One with the bastard who already ruined his life once.

Rating: Teen to Mature

Warnings: Strong language and mature themes and scenes

Pairings: OC X Kida, OC X Izaya

* * *

**Heya guys~! So I am on a DRRR! stint and decided to finally start this. I am not sure about a prequel just yet for this though. Anyway, as in this synopsis, Kaira's lived everywhere with her mother until her mother decided, after Kai got into some gang-related trouble, to send her to Shizuo. Even though they are cousins, Shizuo is more like an older brother to her. She met Kida at school, Raira. From there, it becomes a little romance...until crap hits the fan with the Yellow Scarves and this other gang, Red Bandits.**

**Songs: "Daylight" by Maroon 5  
"Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts  
"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts  
"If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback  
"Come Undone" by My Darkest Days**

* * *

**Kai**

I laid in the hospital bed. It had been my fault I was in there; like usual. I rolled my head toward the window where he was standing. His hands were casually in his pockets, where one chain draped from and hooked to a belt loop that I constantly grabbed and pulled toward me during our endless, countless make-out sessions. His eyes were outside the window, avoiding my eyes. Those light brown eyes I loved to look into to see what he was _really_ thinking. I scanned my look to his white hoodie, reminding me of the one I took from him.

"At least look at me, Masaomi," I said as firmly as I could without breaking down at the thought of what happened.

"Why?"

"I want to look into your eyes," I started as he continued my finished sentence with, "So you can look into them when you break up with me? I don't think so, Kai."

Tears welled in my eyes as I felt the sting in my heart. "I wasn't thinking that."

His voice was somber as he said, "Yes you were. Don't lie to me."

"I never lied to you," I said quickly as a tear began to roll from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, you did. You lied to me about being apart of the Red Bandits."

"And you didn't exactly give me the truth about the Yellow Scarves, Kida," I shot back, trying not to get too worked up so I wouldn't reopen wounds I had gotten from his damn gang.

"I told you I was fucking involved with them, but _you_ dated me anyway!" Kida snapped. "You, on the other hand, forgot to mention that little trivia that you were the fucking leader of the Red Bandits."

The tear at the corner of my eye was rolling freely now. "I told you I was notorious with gang leaders, and _you _never fucking asked what gangs I was affiliated with." I wiped the tears with my free arm, inadvertently wiping them on a bandage on my wrist.

Kida sighed, turning from me to the window again. "I still hate it when you cry," he muttered.

"Then don't fucking look at me," I said as I rolled my head the other way to get away from the pain of the possibility of breaking up with Kida. I knew it had to happen now; there was no way in hell we could go back to the way things where after what's happened. "Masa, I want you to pick up Saki and get the hell out of Ikebukuro."

Kida turned to me, his expression shocked. "What?"

"You heard me," I said as I turned to him, forcing my voice to stay level. "Get your ex-girlfriend, Saki, and get the hell out of Ikebukuro. You can forget about me and this whole fucking gang thing then."

"But, Kai..."

Tears stung my eyes, I blinked them away. "Just go, Kida."

Kida sighed, his hands leaving his pockets. He turned and sat on the edge of my hospital bed, where I still lay, trying to hurry up and recover with a wound to my side. He gripped the hospital's bed sheets as he continued scanning, obviously thinking. He took a good look at me, ending his scan at my eyes.

"Fine, when I leave here, it'll be the last you'll see of me for a VERY long time." I looked at him, my eyes filled with sorrow that he was actually agreeing to this. Deep down, I wanted him to disagree, saying that I was just saying that because I was still shaken up. "Just let me hold you and kiss you one last time, Kai. Saki had nothing on you."

I nodded, trying to tell myself this was still for the best. That I wouldn't regret letting him go no matter how much it was going to hurt. "Fine, one more time."

Masaomi let a smile slip as he sat next to me, slowly pulling me into his arms as I tried to help him, like I was of much help anyway. His legs rested on my bed like he was the one in the bed besides me. I always loved the feeling of being in his arms. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips, not deepening it much further than a deep, chaste kiss. I cuddled close to him, relishing in the feeling, trying to commit it to memory. We stayed like that for a while, fearing the inevitable when he would have to leave, but it was the best for the both of us. As we stayed there, in our own little world, Masaomi placed kisses to my lips, forehead, and cheeks.

I had actually no idea I was asleep until I woke up on my hospital bed. The sun was no longer out, letting the night have it's time. My hospital room was dark, just like my heart had become when I realized I no longer felt, or heard, a heartbeat against my ear. I pushed back the tears, trying to tell myself it was for the best.

"Kai, are you awake?" I heard Shizuo's voice ask.

I slowly nodded, trying not to think about what happened while I slept. Shizuo walked into my field of view. His eyes were dark like the room and the night. His face was drawn, tired. I knew it had come from a couple sleepless nights. He sat on my bed when I said nothing, which was unlike me.

"Where's Kida?"

I closed my eyes, biting back the tears, knowing that Kida was long gone with Saki. When Shizuo noticed this, he carefully pulled me into his arms, rocking slightly. "Kai, tell me."

That's when I broke down. "He's gone, Shizuo. I told him to leave," I said through tears, sobs, and coughs.

Shizuo kissed my head. "It'll be alright, Kaira."

I've no idea how many times Shzuo repeated that as he sat in that hospital bed as he rocked me, trying to console someone who was far beyond consoling. I cried myself to sleep that night, which had been the start of sleepless nights and silent tears as I thought about the blonde haired guy who told way too many corny jokes for his own good.


	2. Chapter 2, Kida

**I'm Back! So this is Kida's point of view, which seemed to be longer than I thought. Oh well. I wanted to do alternate chapters. Though, right now, I am really falling for Kida all over again. Writing in his point of view was just fun, and is fun. Don't get me wrong, Kai is too, but Kida is my first DRRR! love right next to Shizuo**.

* * *

I tried not to look at her as she lay in that hospital bed. We hadn't talked since she was admitted, half-conscious. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves from what had just happened. I had already taken off my yellow bandanna. When I was with Kai, I wasn't Masaomi Kida, leader of the Yellow Scarves; I was Masaomi Kida, some teenage kid madly in love with a girl named Kaira Heiwajima.

I tensed up a little when she spoke, trying not to think about why she was there. "At least look at me, Masaomi," she said as firmly as she could. I could tell she was about ready to break down. It took a lot for Kai to come close to breaking down.

I didn't want to look at her. It wasn't because she was the leader of the gang I had just went to war with, but because she was hurt. I couldn't stand it when she was hurt. I heard that deafening scream over everyone. One of mine hurt her, and I was stuck between a rock and a hard place: I was still the Yellow Scarves leader but my girlfriend, who was on the opposing side, was hurt.

"Why?"

Yeah, Masaomi, that's a perfect thing to say to her, I told myself as I started to mentally kicking my own ass.

"I want to look into your eyes," she started. I couldn't stop myself as I said harshly, "So you can look into them when you break up with me? I don't think so, Kai."

I had a feeling she was going to after all that had happened. As much as I didn't want to leave her, be there for her, I knew it wouldn't be the same. She was the Red Bandits leader like I was the Yellow Scarves leader. You can't just walk away from that.

I could practically hear the utter sadness in her voice as she uttered, "I wasn't thinking that."

I felt a stab in my chest. I tensed up more. I bowed my head as I said with a somber tone in anticipation of what's to come. "Yes, you were; don't lie to me."

I could hear a faint sniff as she failed at pushing back tears. Another stab. "I never lied to you," she said quickly.

I whirled around to her. "Yes, you did. You lied to me about being apart of the Red Bandits."

"And you didn't exactly give me the truth about the Yellow Scarves either, Kida," she shot back with the same harshness. I could easily tell she was holding back how she really felt, trying not to let her wounds reopen. I didn't want her so worked up either, but I can't control much of anything anymore.

I tensed more, ignoring another stab in my chest and my blood nearly boiling. "I told you I was fucking involved with them, but _you _dated me anyway!" I didn't mean to snap at her like I did. "You, on the other hand, forgot to mention that little trivia that you were the fucking leader of the Red Bandits."

I saw that tear glisten against the setting sun and the hospital lights, feeling instant guilt that I was the one who was causing her to cry. I bit the inside of my lip, I hated it when the strongest girl I knew was crying. "I told you I was notorious with gang leaders, and _you_ never fucking asked what gangs I was affiliated with." Her voice was no longer even, breaking even more.

I turned from her back to the window I was looking out. I wasn't looking at the city, but merely at nothing. I clenched my fists, muttering, "I still hate it when you cry."

With a tough, yet broken voice she said harshly, "Then don't fucking look at me."

I flinched a little, knowing I deserved it, but coming from her made the salted wound sting more.

We were silent a while, not looking at each other or saying anything. I couldn't look at her when she cried. Seeing her cry would make me feel like the guiltiest fucker in the world, even if I didn't cause it. Right now, I really felt like it even though it was another one of my gang members who had hurt her.

"Masa," she said. She hardly used the nickname she gave me. Unless she wanted something, it was my real name. I knew she wanted something, and something inside my gut told me that it wasn't going to end well. "I want you to pick up Saki and get the hell out of Ikebukuro."

There was the bomb I was waiting for. I felt my heart stop and drop, helping my blood run to ice and my stomach do flips. I turned to her, completely shocked the words came out of her mouth. "What?"

"You heard me," she said as she rolled her head to me, the rest of her body unmoving. I could tell she didn't want this even if her voice was more even than before. "Get your ex-girlfriend, Saki, and get the hell out of Ikebukuro." My heart stopped again when I was forced to picture Saki. I hadn't thought about her since I started dating Kai. Hell, I stopped seeing her all together when I started seeing Kai. "You can forget about me and this whole fucking gang thing then."

I couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth. I stood there in shock for a moment, trying to get a descent grip on what she had just said. I wanted her to take it back. I didn't want to break up with her. I didn't want to leave her. When she got hurt, I went after her, unable to stop until whoever hurt her felt the same pain.

"But, Kai..."

Tears were trying to roll down her cheeks, but she quickly blinked them away. I felt a stab in my heart again. "Just go, Kida." Her voice was broken. She wasn't holding back anymore.

I felt my hands, unconsciously leave my pockets, where I had my emotions hidden in my fists. I sighed inaudibly as I sat on the edge of her hospital bed, nearest to her. I gripped the edges of her bed, bringing her white hospital bed sheets into my fists. I kept my head bowed for a second before I turned to her, scanning her. I felt another stab as I continued my scan, my eyes residing on her bandage on her wrist where she had used her wrist to hit the back of the neck of one of my gang members. I looked at her from where her wound was up toward her chest-something I had loved about her was her large bust. I had no idea why she fought during the gang war, she wasn't her cousin that could fight and come out virtually unharmed. I finally scanned further up, looking at the bandage on her cheek before stopping my scan at her eyes.

She's got to be in pain, I thought, but she's not whimpering in the least.

"Fine," I said with a sigh, realizing it was probably the only way we could ever get passed what happened tonight. "When I leave here, it'll be the last you see of me for a _very_ long time." I didn't want to tell her that, but I knew I had to. I just wanted one more good memory before I left her. "Just let me hold you and kiss you one more time, Kai. Saki had, and will have, nothing on you."

I couldn't see the conflict in her eyes as she said, "Fine, one more time."

I couldn't help but to let a small smile slip, knowing that I was getting what I wanted before I had to say good bye to her. I slipped in beside her, carefully sitting on the bed with my feet on the mattress. I pulled her up near me, trying not to hurt her too bad. I wrapped my arms around her when she was half-laying on me. I placed a soft kiss on her head with the same smile, knowing that until I left, she was mine. I felt her move against me, getting more comfortable.

I kissed her soft, slightly dry lips, feeling the same sparks I had felt when I first kissed her. I didn't delve into the kiss further, scared that if I pushed things, that it would just hurt worse for the two of us. After we parted, I hugged her close to me, trying to commit her scent to memory.

We had stayed in that position for hours, slowly letting the sun disappear into the city and let the night in. We had kissed, cuddled, and I occasionally planted kisses onto her head, cheeks, and rest my head on hers, just as we used to do either in my apartment or hers. After a few more hours, I looked to Kai, feeling her breathing even and seeing her eyes closed softly. She had fallen asleep, just as like she would after we'd cuddle. I smiled, feeling the warmth spread around and thinking how this felt so right.

As quickly as the warmth was felt, it ended when I realized that this moment would be the time for me to leave. When she woke up, she could turn her new leaf like she was demanding I do with Saki. I didn't want to be with Saki anymore. I had been over her as soon as I started hanging out with Kaira with Mikado and Anri. When I was hanging with her, hearing her laugh at my jokes and pick-up lines, I felt normal and not like the third wheel.

I carefully and gently moved, placing Kai onto the mattress. She stirred slightly, getting comfortable again. I fought the urge to let a tear slip, knowing that it would have to be the longest time before I could see her again. Maybe I could chat with her online, but no, I don't think I could talk to her for a while. Not without the urge to leave Saki wherever the fuck we're at and go see her, demand her take me back.

I kissed Kai's temple one last time after pushing hair from her blond hair from her eyes. I closed my eyes, letting my lips linger longer than they should have for any other normal kiss. I stood straight, straightening my white hoodie, pulling it down. I remembered that she had one of mine, like I had the intention of getting it back from her. NOT! I was going to keep the pictures I took of her and me, just not planning on letting Saki know I had them. She'd get jealous beyond all belief-something Kai hardly ever got. She knew I was a pimp.

"Good bye, Kaira," I said quietly. "I love you."

I walked out of her room after that, seeing her cousin, Shizuo standing just outside it without a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The guy looked beat, like he really hadn't slept since ties with the Yellow Scarves and the Red Bandits went to shit. Hard to believe it was a couple days ago.

"So you're really leaving her," he said.

Wordlessly, I nodded. It was from being a mixture of being scared shitless and just out of words to say.

"You're making the wrong choice," he said, stepping toward her door with his hands in his bar tender's uniform.

I bowed my head as I said slowly and quietly, "She wanted it. It'll help her move on from what happened earlier tonight."

"You better be back," Shizuo warned, letting me hear the almost pissed off tone he often gave other people. "You're the best thing that's happened to her."

Shizuo disappeared behind the door, going to see his cousin and leaving me to think about what he said. His words echoed into my head, searing into my brain. I was planning on coming back. I was planning on winning her heart again.

I walked down the hall to Saki's room, thinking about just skipping town alone. It would be easier, but instead, I stuck to what Kai wanted. I walked into Saki's room without knocking. She was sitting straight up and looking out the window. She turned to me when she heard me walk in.

"Masaomi," she said happily with that smile of hers.

Almost instantaneously, I detested the sound of my name in her voice. She didn't say it with the same sweetness Kai put in her voice. "Hey," I said casually, putting my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. "You wanna get out of here and see Kyoto?"

Kyoto; the last city Kaira lived in before heading to Ikebukuro.


	3. Chapter 3, Two Years Later (Kai)

**This is two years later. After the gang war between the Yellow Scarves and the Red Bandits. Kai's still at Raira with Mikado and Anri.**

* * *

"I don't get it, Kai," Mikado said as he walked with his girlfriend of two years, Anri. "How did you convince our instructor to give you that point?"

I shrugged casually, shoving my hands into the pockets of my cropped jacket. At Raira Academy, seniors had the choice of wearing the school uniform or casual clothes. I had decided on casual clothes since I was preparing for the real world anyhow.

"I just did it," I said, feeling my bag hit me in the ass as I shoved it into my locker. I had already completed the homework for the night and didn't want to have to carry it when I went to see my boyfriend.

Mikado shook his head as I turned to him. Anri smiled a little, still shy after all this time with real friends. I looked down slightly when I turned to inside my locker, thinking that I should see a blond-haired, brown eyed flirt standing next to Anri with that flirty smile on his face and a joke coming out of his lips. But he hadn't been in our group for two long years.

"What are you two going to do?"

Mikado and Anri blushed, much as they had always done when asked what they were going to do as a couple. Inwardly, I almost detested that, knowing Kida and I wouldn't have been so shy. But I haven't been with Kida in two years and still the mere thought of him was setting my blood icy and making my heart ache.

"Maybe catch a movie," Anri said as she looked to Mikado with a smile.

"Sounds great, enjoy you two," I said quickly when I noticed the time and how my thoughts were starting to drift more toward Kida than I would have liked. "I gotta go and meet someone who's been patiently waiting for me. See you guys tomorrow!"

As I ran toward the front doors, pushing my way through the crowd to get out faster, I thought, _if _you see me tomorrow.

The day was warm and the sun shined as I ran with my onyx, cropped jacket trying to fly behind me. I tried not to feel the crimson spaghetti strap I was wearing ride up as I ran toward the front. Knowing my boyfriend, he was leaning against the outer wall of the school, watching people like he always does. His raven hair shining in the sun like it usually did. I could practically feel his hair in my hands as I anticipated what I was going to do when I saw him.

I stopped running when I reached my destination, placing my hands on my hips, near about where my jeans resided on my body. I smirked to him, my hair a little wild from running; I was glad I wasn't out of breath.

"Been waiting long?" I asked with a lazy yet seductive tone.

He turned to me with his lazy smirk, turning from his humans to me. "Not at all, Kai," he said as he pushed himself from the worn brick wall to face me.

I smiled, remembering for a moment of how we had gotten together in the first place. It had been a year ago, back when mentioning Kida would ache so much that I wanted to die.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shizu-chan's cousin all alone," he said with his smooth voice and a cocky grin.

"Oh shut it," I snapped, returning my gaze to my feet as I sat on the bench. "I'm not in the mood."

I had a terrible day, and seeing him was only making it worse. He frowned a little when he saw me turn my attention from him to my boots that stuck out from the bottoms of my jeans. He sat next to me on the bench I had planted myself in. I scooted away from him, trying to tell him even more that I wasn't interested.

"It's a wonder that Shizu-chan let's you outside anymore. Well, considering what happened between you and the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves and their leader, you're looking like you have freedom. What was the leader's name again?" He asked in a playful tone to get me to snap.

"You know damn fucking well who the leader of the Yellow Scarves was," I snapped as I glared toward him.

"Oh right," he said in an excited tone that made him sound the slightest bit interested. "It was Masaomi Kida."

I growled, tackling him to the ground and landing on top of him while I pounded into his chest, knowing he could move his head from getting his face rearranged. "Shut up! Don't you dare ever say his fucking name again!"

He smirked. "Ooh, sounds like that's still a touchy subject. It's been a year; just forget him like he's forgotten you."

"I have," I said, knowing that it was a complete lie.

"You have what?"

"Forgotten him. He's only the bastard who led the gang that attacked my old gang and sent me into the hospital." I still remained on his body so the snake wouldn't move, feeling the painful stab in my heart when I heard his name, trying to force back the memories of him as well as the tears. I turned my head from him.

I heard a chuckle as he snaked his hand from his side and pushed my head down, making my lips crash into his. I pushed against him, fighting back enough to try to pull away. I began to pound my fist into his shoulder in an attempt to get away.

When I could pull away, I looked to him, using my arm to wipe my face with my sleeve. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He smirked. "If you've forgotten him, then you wouldn't mind in the least of dating me, now would you?"

* * *

I smiled to him and ran to him, jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist as we locked our lips in an instant battle of dominance. I ran my fingers through his hair as he and I battled, feeling his hands slowly move south, still keeping my body against his. He lightly bit my lip and squeezed my ass at the same time, making me jump, gasp, and groan. He immediately took the chance to massage my ass, making me ignore the glares and stares of innocent by-standers. I balled his hair into my fists in response, earning a deep-throated groan from him.

"Someone's gotten a little braver since the last time I picked them up from school," he said when we broke the violent kiss for air.

I could feel my swollen lips as I nodded, my arms loosely around his neck. One hand was still in his hair, my nails combing through the silky, soft, raven hair. I smiled to him. "Of course, you called me a chicken the last time. I HAD to prove you wrong."

He smirked. "That settles it," he said with a finality in his voice. "I don't care what Shizu-chan tries to do to me, I am taking you to my apartment."

I giggled as he turned toward the direction of his apartment and started walking, his hands lightly squeezing my hair as he stepped and made my ass move with each step. I let out a soft moan as we went, wanting to walk but also not wanting to walk.

Izaya smirked to me as I started to kiss his neck. "Now, now, Kai, no jumping the gun too early or I might take you here in the middle of the sidewalk."

I licked the shell of his ear. "Oh well, just more of a chance for Shizuo to catch us and try to kill you."

Izaya shuddered in pleasure. "You're definitely my little temptress."


	4. Chapter 4, Kida

**This even seemed short to me. Sorry!**

* * *

"I'm serious, Mikado, don't tell Kaira I'm moving back to Ikebukuro," I said as I talked on the phone to my best friend, trying not to focus on what I was saying.

"Why not, Masaomi?" Mikaro sounded almost worried. He knew everything that went down, and how Kai and I "broke up". "She might be happy you're back."

I looked to the cement beside me, thinking about it for a breif second. "No, I'll let it be a surprise for her."

I instantly thought about her illuminous smile, her shining blonde hair, and her shining eyes. She was my girl, no matter what's happened. I still looked at her pictures every night before I fell asleep, even after I had sex with Saki and she was asleep next to me. I couldn't get my mind off her no matter what I did. I even tried to do other blondes, but still nothing.

"What about Saki?"

I sighed. "She's staying, she found someone here. We're just roommates anyway."

I cheated on Saki many times, trying to forget Kai. Each time I did, she'd stay mad for a short time before forgiving me, and letting me do it again. Eventually, she brought home her own guys, thinking I'd get jealous or even feel how she felt when she found out I was doing the same.

I felt nothing. I felt nothing when she started making out with various guys in front of me. At least she was getting over me like I couldn't with Kaira.

"We can't wait to see you, Masaomi!" Anri called from beside Mikado.

I smiled, glad Mikado and Anri still were still together. Mikado and Anri were perfect for each other, even if they needed help from me. "I can't wait either," I said, still feeling the small stab in my chest as I thought of Kaira excited about something.

Mikado piped up. "Careful, Masaomi, things have changed in Ikebukuro since you were last here."

I figured that much. Things are always going to change. I wanted to know if Kaira had changed, but I wasn't about to ask that. "Yeah, well, it's a city. It's not like the small, rinky-dink town we're from, Mikado," I said, putting on my cool voice in an effort to hide what I was thinking.

"I know, but you'll see when you get here." Mikado paused for a moment. "So, will you be a senior like the rest of us?"

"Rest of us?"

"Yeah, you know, me, Anri, and Kai?"

Kai. I felt another stab in my heart. I had nearly forgotten that she was in the same year as me. "Yeah," I said slowly. "I took the entrance exam already, and I'll be in our last year at Raira with you."

"That's great!"

"How is she?" I asked without being able to catch myself.

"Kaira?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"She's..." there was hesitation in his voice. It made me worried. "She's good. Nothing's wrong with her, if that's what you're thinking, Masaomi."

I sighed with relief, knowing there was something to look forward to when I saw her again.


	5. Chapter 5, Kai

**Someone's had a wild time...just saying. I wanted to start this chapter out this way. I kinda wanted to portray what Kai was going through with Izaya as a boyfriend.**

* * *

I looked to the ceiling of Izaya's bedroom in his apartment, hearing him on the other side of the door. He had to answer his phone, leaving me alone. I was used to it by now. I was just glad we were done having sex before that fucking phone rang. Some days, I loved the phone, knowing that Izaya would answer it if I called. But other days, most days, I hated the fucking thing and constantly thought about dropping it in water so he couldn't use it.

I kept his sheet wrapped around me as I sat up in bed and looked around, shuffling my fingers through my hair as if to make it look better than it was. I got out of bed and redressed, taking my bra from over the lamp shade of his nightstand lamp. I carefully took my panties from where it was amazingly hanging from the knob on his dresser. When I put those on, I threw his sheet back and finished redressing. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail to hide the sex-matted hair.

I stepped out of his room and walked down the hall to his stairs. He was seated at his couch, still talking. I took that initiative to grab my things and head back to the apartment I still lived in with Shizuo. He hadn't been too happy I was with Izaya in the first place.

I walked by Izaya with a fake smile and a wave. He nodded to me while he talked. "Yes, I understand your concern, but consider this, if you do that, you'd leave someone to swoop in and take your things." There was a pause before he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I didn't think he was talking to me. The way he said that would have made it seem like he was still talking to whoever it was on the phone. I had just opened the door when he closed it, nearly pinning me against it when I turned around to face him.

"I said I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said to me smoothly. He turned to his phone. "I wasn't talking to you, and we'll talk later." With that, he closed his phone and looked at me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I said with a sigh. "You're busy."

"Who said I was busy?"

I glanced at the phone in his hand. "That phone. You rush to it every time it rings."

"Oh?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that?"

I sighed, giving him a firm tone. "Izaya, we could be screwing each other's brains out, and if that phone rings, you'd stop just to answer it."

Izaya nodded, being blatantly honest. "You're right."

"Good," I said as I twisted the door knob once again to leave.

Izaya pushed the door closed again. "You're not going anywhere, Kai. I told you that you were staying here with me tonight."

"Then turn off the fucking phone."

Izaya shook his head once. "I can't do that."

"Then enjoy the rest of your night, Izaya," I said as I turned around and opened the door, leaving him in his apartment.

I walked home slowly. I knew there was a chance I might see Shizuo and Tom, or anyone else I knew for that matter. On my way, I ignored the gang members wearing red on them like a color gang. Some where wearing yellow. I tried to ignore them, a pain shooting to my side, where my scar was from the war between the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves.

"Good to see you again. You come to Russia Sushi?" Simon called to people as they walked by the sushi shop that had been known to serve my good friends and some family. "Ah, Kaira! You come to Russia Sushi?"

I stopped, looking to Simon. "Nah, sorry, Simon. I am not hungry right now."

I never was hungry anymore. I just ate to keep alive and to satisfy Shizuo.

Simon looked surprised. "You hear from Masaomi Kida lately?"

I shook my head, feeling the pang in my heart. "No," I said as I looked away from Simon. "I haven't. We haven't spoken or seen each other since the gang war between the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves."

"Too bad," he said before turning to a group of tourists. "Good to see you again, you come to Russia Sushi?"

I walked from Simon, still making my way to the apartment. It still somewhat hurt to look at everything and see what's changed. Kida wasn't beside me, still trying to ask me on a date like before we started dating. I couldn't see the fountain in the park were Kida and I kissed for the first time. I just couldn't. It still hurt even if I was with Izaya now, the epitome of Anti-Kida.

I kept walking, ignoring the world around me. I didn't stop when everyone else did to see Celty drive by. I practically ignored everyone who tried to speak to me. It's been like this for a long time, and I doubted it was going to change. Not unless you could change the past and rewrite it so the war never happened.

I had finally gotten to the apartment with no sign that Shizuo had been there since the morning. I sighed as I tossed my set of keys on the counter and shuffled to my room. I slammed my door and tossed my cropped jacket to the side. Kicking off my shoes on the way, I flopped on my bed, face down. I checked my phone like it was going to go off and someone was going to call me. But there wasn't.

I just sighed, wanting some sort of feeling back.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student transferring in," the instructor in mine, Mikado, and Anri's class announced.

I didn't pay attention to a word the teacher said as he went on, my attention, focus, and all around mind on whatever was happening in the rest of the city. My chin was rested on the heel of my hand, giving a bored expression on my face, like usual.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked, interrupted my blank thoughts.

That's when I heard that voice. "Hey, guys," he said in a cheerful voice, like he was happy to be at Raira Academy. "I'm glad to be back to Raira. The name's Masaomi Kida, so you ladies better remember the name 'cause I'll be in your minds before you know it."

I widened my eyes when I heard the name, snapping my head around to see if it really was him. There he stood with the same blond hair and caramel eyes. The same earrings and bracelet. He was wearing a white hoodie, hiding the broad shoulders he had developed. Suddenly, I felt my heart speed up and flutter when I took him in, realizing it really was him. Then I felt my blood boil a little. He wasn't supposed to come back.

"Thank you for that introduction, Masaomi. Please take a seat behind Miss Heiwajima," the teacher said with an uninterested tone.

Kida looked too happy to be able to have the assignment of sitting behind me. As soon as he sat down, I stood up, grabbing my bag and walking out as they teacher turned his back. Screw that shit! There was no way in hell I was going to stay there while I had him sitting behind me. I wouldn't have minded him behind me if it was two years ago.

I shoved my bag into my locker and exchanged my shoes. As soon as my boots were zipped up my calves and I was ready for the outside world, I took out my cell phone, going through my contacts and dialing a number.

"Hey, Shinra, can you send Celty to come get me from school? No, just something's happened, and I can't..." I sighed, trying to form words into sentences, "I can't be here right now."


	6. Chapter 6, Kida

As soon as I sat down behind her, she got up and left. I couldn't ignore the pain in my chest as she left, not flashing me that irresistible smile she used to give me. She didn't even look at me. I should have known it was going to happen since she told me to get out of Ikebukuro. But, the look of surprise on her face, left something to be desired. I thought she'd have that smile on her face of a pleasant surprise, but it wasn't. It was like she had saw someone dead come back to life.

I let out a sigh and bowed my head as she left.

"Mikado, so what's been up with Kai?"

Mikado looked to his feet as he thought for a moment, Anri at his side as we walked back to his apartment after school. The way she had left not only left with a sour note, but made me think about her for the entire day. Just as bad as when we dated.

"She's...changed a little. We could tell she wanted to just get over everything, but something wouldn't let her."

I bowed my head, feeling my bag hit my ass as we walked.

"She's not apart of the Red Bandits. She couldn't tell you what they were up to if she tried, which is probably a good thing. But..."

"She seein' anyone?" I asked before Mikado could go on.

Both Mikado and Anri bowed their heads with their cheeks painting red.

"Kai's seeing someone, but you don't want to know who."

I sighed, as long as it wasn't Izaya, I'd be alright.

"Why not?"

Anri just shook her head. "You just don't, Masaomi."

But I did. I wanted to win her back so bad. No one seemed to understand that. She was one of the main reasons why I had come back to Ikebukuro was because the pictures I had of her weren't enough.

"I am surprised, Masaomi," Mikado said. I looked up to him, wondering what was on his mind. "You aren't trying to pick up any girls."

"Girls?" I scoffed with a defiant tone. "You should know I go after _women _now."

"What's the different?"

"Girls aren't our age or older."

Mikado looked surprised, his face turning pink. "That's the only difference?" He sounded so shocked. It made Anri giggle beside him.

"For the most part." I closed my eyes as I walked, thinking of one woman I wanted, and all I saw today was the back of her head and a glimpse of her face.


	7. Chapter 7, Kai

I hung out with Shinra after he had sent Celty to get me. Celty didn't ask too many questions when I had told her that nothing had happened at school. Hell, she didn't ask questions when I told her there was no danger at school. But she did take me to her and Shinra's place. Not that I minded. Shizuo was only there when he was injured, and Izaya never came around there. For reasons unknown.

"So, why did you want to be picked up, Kai? If there was anyone teasing you, you would have flattened them without a second thought."

"No," I said with a sigh as Shinra placed a cup of coffee in front of me, knowing I hated tea. "It's not anything like that."

"No bullies, no danger, then what?"

"Can you keep a secret, or do I have to tell Celty?"

Shinra straightened, slightly offended. "You can tell me."

I sighed, looking into the cup of coffee. "Do you remember Masaomi Kida?"

"Yes," Shinra said. He thought for a second before saying, "You and him dated, right?"

I nodded, not able to think of Kida as an ex-boyfriend and Izaya as my boyfriend. "He's back."

Shinra was silent for a second, taking in those two words I had said. He was generally aware of what happened between us. He knew of the war between the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves. He knew Kida left after seeing me when I was first admitted into the hospital. No one really knows what we had said to each other between the time he went into my room to the time he left. No one knew I made him leave besides Shizuo.

"Back? What do you mean back?"

"Back, as in returned," I said impatiently. "He's back in Ikebukuro and in Raira Academy. What other definitions do you need?"

"None," Shina said, knowing it was getting on my nerves. "How did you know he was back?"

I sighed, looking out his window to the city before bowing my gaze to my lap. "I saw him at Raira."

"Is he in your grade?"

"More like in the same class," I said, not focused on what I was saying. If I thought about it, then I was certain I was going to lose it in a fit on anger. I took a sip of my coffee. "I thought, and hoped, he'd stay gone."

"Why would you want that, Kai?" Shinra asked. I could tell he wanted to say "I thought you loved him" afterwards.

"I told him to leave and get the hell out of Ikebukuro."

Shinra was taken back. "Why would you tell him that?"

"He needed a new start. Like I've had so many times." I bowed my head as I said that, feeling shameful for it.

Shinra took a good look at me. I was a lot like Shizuo, there wasn't much that we were shameful for. Shizuo regretted using his strength when it hurt people. I felt shameful that I've had so many do-overs and Kida's had none.

"Kai, it wasn't your fault for the many times you've moved."

"Part of it."

"How?"

I looked to Shinra. "Long stories."

"Does it have to do with you and the Red Bandits?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't have to tell me."

"Good."

It wasn't long after that, that Shinra and I heard Celty come through the door. I looked toward the door that lead from the hallway, seeing Celty walk through. The fairy walked through, tapping at her keyboard to someone. It had to be someone she was working with or it was Izaya.

She looked up and saw me almost immediately after Shinra went to her and greeted her. She tapped away at her phone, holding it up for me to read.

[Kai, what are you doing here?]

"School problems."

Yeah, that's what it felt like: a major problem.

[What happened? Get into a fight?]

I shook my head. "I wish.

[Then what happened?]

I sighed, looking down, trying to form the words mixed in my head into sentences. "Something that shouldn't have."

[Like?]

"Kida's back," I said with a low voice, trying not to think about it.

There was a moment's pause. Every one of us was quiet.

[Masaomi's back?]

I nodded.

[How do you feel about that?]

I shrugged. There were mixed emotions. Anger, relief, happiness, shock, betrayal.

[Is he in your class or something?]

I nodded. "With Mikado and Anri too."

Shinra watched, clearly amazed how Celty could get me to talk. Celty typed something on her keyboard.

[What do you think he knows?]

He being Kida.

"Hopefully not much."

[Do you think he knows about you and Izaya?]

I sighed. "That's one of the things I hope he doesn't know about."

Shinra and Celty looked at one another. Celty typed for a little while. [Why not? You broke up, right?]

"We may have broke up, Celty, but if Ki-he found out I am dating Izaya, it would kill him."

The silence that ensued after I said that, would've been enough to hear a pin drop in the next room. Celty knew of Kida and Izaya's lack thereof relationship. She knew what had happened between Kida and me. She knew exactly when I began dating Izaya, for reasons still unclear to her.

Celty held up her phone for me to read. [We'll keep you and Izaya a secret from him as much as we can. We'll help.]

* * *

"Hey, Shizuo," I said as I answered my phone not long after I had gotten home. "What's up?"

"Kai, why are you at home?"

I shrugged. "Wanted to be."

It was a part lie. The apartment we shared was like a sanctuary for me. Izaya hardly ever came by, and I hoped Kida had forgotten where I lived. In this apartment, I could be hidden from the rest of the world.

"Why? You're not the type to lay around the apartment."

I bit my lip. He was right. "I know, I just wanted to be home, change of pace, get away from the normal, you know?"

There was a sigh. He knew something was bothering me. Shizuo wasn't dumb by any means. "Yeah, I know. Just when the flea calls, don't go. It would be nice to actually see you at the apartment instead of going somewhere."

I chuckled. "Got it, wasn't planning on going anywhere. Maybe for a walk later."

Something was different in his tone of voice as he said, "Alright, just be careful." That tone of voice almost made it sound like he wanted to say, "Just be careful; the last thing I need is another call that you got into a gang fight and ended up in the hospital."

That pretty much made the scar I hold now throb a little. "I will, Shizuo. I'll talk to you later."

I snapped my phone shut and sighed, laying back on our couch and closing my eyes for a moment before picking up the book I've been reading for the past few days. I had gotten a few more chapters into it when my phone went off again. By the ringtone, I already knew who it was.

"Hey, Izaya."

I could practically feel the smirk as he said, "Kai-chan, haven't heard from you all day."

"Yeah, well, that's because you don't own me."

"You're my girlfriend, that means I own you."

"No, it doesn't," I said dryly as I went back to my book, wanting to pay more attention to that than listen to Izaya at the moment. Chances were that he knew Kida was back before the rest of Raira Academy and Ikebukuro did.

"Where are you?"

"Screwing another guy, and you ruined his mojo," I said instantly, unable to hold it back. "Where do you think I am, Izaya?"

"Home, which means you are free to go out."

"Not gonna happen," I said with narrowed eyes pointed toward my phone.

"Yes, it will."

"Not a chance."

"You're making this worse on yourself. So just agree."

"Nope."

"We're seeing a movie. You said you wanted us to be more normal, whatever the hell that is, and this is us going to be normal."

"Then destory your phone when we get to the movies."

"Not a cance."

"Then no, Izaya."

I snapped my phone shut again, going back to the book. I sighed, letting the whole conversation with Izaya to roll off my back and out of my thoughts. It felt sort of nice that I got to hang up on him after so long. Before long, though, there came the familiar ringtone emanating from my phone. I flipped it open to see who it was: Izaya. Instead of answering it, I ignored it, going back to my book.

That happened two more times before I heard a knock on my door. I ignored that. Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty had a key. I had no idea if Kida kept his, but it wasn't like he'd be seeing me any time soon.

"Oh, Kaira," the familiar voice sang, taking too much pleasure in this than he should. "Come out, come out, to play."

I sighed, muttered, "Still not going to happen."

"Kaira," Izaya sang, loving to do both sing anything when he wants something and to annoy the crap out of the rest of the people around him, "if you don't come answer the door soon, everyone on this floor willl hear of what a naughty girl you are in bed."

"Fuck," I uttered as I placed the bookmark in my book and answered the door. "What do you want?"

Izaya scanned what I was wearing: dark green lounge pants and a black t-shirt. My hair was in a messy ponytail, and clearly didn't look like I was planning on going anywhere.

"You're wearing that to the movie?"

"I said I didn't want to go."

"But you are. I have free time, and you're doing nothing here."

"So? Maybe I need the break."

Izaya gave me an all-knowing look. "That isn't in your nature. Before you know it, you'll get bored of the same routine, needing to spice it up somehow. Just like when we got together. Wallowing in your own pity and depression never will become you. Now, if you don't want me to take you to the movies wearing _that_, then I suggest you go and change."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

Izaya just smirked as I turned from him, leaving myself no choice but to go with him. I exchanged the lounge pants for a pair of jeans and the T-shirt for a white long sleeve. I let my hair go down and tied a headband to it. After scanning myself in the mirror for a moment or two, I deemed myself worthy to be seen by the public, not that Izaya cared about that. Without saying a word to Izaya, I grabbed my phone, put on my boots, and headed for the door.

I text Shizuo as Izaya and I walked to the movie theater: _Going to the movies with Izaya, be back home later. ~Kai_

Izaya wrapped his arm around my neck as we walked closer to the movies, where most of the public seemed to be. I smiled inspite of myself, liking it when he treated me like a girlfriend instead of one of the people he just "deals" with.


	8. Chapter 8, Kida

_**I just realized how much I am shipping Kida X Kai more than I ship some of my other pairings.**_

* * *

I had been walking around Ikebukuro most of the evening, taking in everything. Not much had changed, realizing that Kai was right. The buildings never changed, but the people did. I remembered that from when her and I would walk around Ikebukuro back when we first started dating. It didn't seem as long as two years since that happened, but it did, causing me to feel worse that she just left when she saw me.

I looked up at where I was, realizing that I was near the movie theater and Russia Sushi. I didn't remember how I had gotten that far, but I didn't exactly care either. I looked around. People were going about their lives as if I didn't matter. When I was here before, I mattered to her. She mattered to me, and we were fine with that. All because of the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves going at it did that change.

"Ah, Izaya, you come to Russia Sushi?" Simon's voice bellowed, sending me from my self-pity thoughts and back into reality where Simon was talking to Izaya.

I took a step forward to see the person that was with Izaya. Knowing Izaya, he wouldn't be with anyone unless it benefited him in some strange way. The girl was a blonde, and it was obvious she was well endowed. The white long-sleeve she was wearing hugged her body, letting her jeans wrap around her legs like they were made especially for her. I took another step forward, seeing the girl's arms wrapped around Izaya's arm.

"What do you think? Want to eat?"

The girl shrugged how Kai would have if she was asked the same question. Before I knew it, they were walking in. I shook my head as they disappeared into Russia Sushi. I sighed, calling myself an idiot for even _thinking_ that Kai would be with Izaya in that way. She didn't trust him. Though, it wasn't long before I saw the girl come out of the restaurant with a phone to her ear. If the girl didn't look like Kai then, she certainly did when she walked out. She was talking on the phone to someone about something that seemed to stress her out. I would have been at her side in a second if I didn't know she was with that bastard, or any boyfriend for that matter.

As soon as the girl's stressful conversation was over with whoever was on the phone, she took a moment to look at her phone before walking back into Russia Sushi to see Izaya. The mere thought of that made my body hot. The bastard didn't deserve a beautiful girl like that. The bastard didn't deserve anything. All he's done was ruin lives.

"Ah, Masaomi, you come back!" Simon called, walking to me like we were old friends.

I smiled to him. "Yeah, Kyoto wasn't all that it was cracked up to be," I said as casually as possible, waiting for the bastard with the God-complex to walk out with the girl. She looked about my age, I just wanted to see her face to see if I knew her.

"You want Russia Sushi?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, Simon, I ate before I left my place. Thanks anyway."

"You look troubled."

"I'm alright. Just wondering a few things."

"Things changed here, like everyone does. Be sure an' remember that."

With that, Simon walked away, revealing Izaya and the girl walking out of the building. The girl's hand was in his, but she didn't seem to pleased about it. Something was troubling her. She had the same tell as Kaira when something wasn't right with her. I watched as Izaya faced her, saying something to her as if it would help. Then he lifted her chin and looked to her. I could hardly make out what he said to her.  
"I am still your boyfriend, whether or not Shizu-chan likes it, got it, Kai?"

Kai? He didn't just say Kai. Kaira wouldn't date him.

The girl sighed, nodding. "Yeah, Izaya."

Izaya smirked, pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wrapping themselves around that sneaky bastard as his arms wrapped around her waist. My blood boiled. I knew for certain that the girl was the Kai I knew and still loved. Why the hell is she with _him_? Shizuo would have stopped her right?

I dug my nails into the palms of my hands so much they bled.

* * *

School wasn't the same. She hardly spoke in class. Ignored me when the four of us would have lunch on the roof of the school like we used to. Kai changed a lot. I wanted to know what happened for this beautiful girl to suddenly change. I wanted to know if there was a scar from the gang fight. I wanted to know a lot of what happened, but getting answers from her would be like getting answers from a wall.

"_You're the best thing that's happened to her._" Shizuo's voice still rang in my head from that night I left.

If I was the best that's happened to her, why the hell is she dating Izaya?

I was determined to find out from Shizuo. He wouldn't kill me for coming back, would he?

I shook my head from the thought. Shizuo wasn't the kind of guy to try to murder someone for a petty reason, and Izaya didn't count. Maybe he'd see the sense in it all if I tried to explain to him what's happened. He'd not kill me, right?

"Yeah, Mikado," Kai said as she got up without giving me a glance. "I'll have to remember that one. Well, seeing how we've the rest of the day for the cultural festival, I'll see you around."

"And where are you going?" I found myself asking rather harshly.

"I'm leaving. I am not staying. Want anymore?" she said just as harshly.

I growled. "No." I hated it how she treated me like the scum when she is dating one.

Kai smirked, giving me a wink. "Good, now there is someone waiting for me."

I growled under my breath as she walked away, knowing exactly who was waiting for her. She slightly swayed her hips as she walked. I couldn't help but to watch, seeing what she was wearing. It was a skirt, much like the uniform one for here at Raira but black, the jacket she was wearing was a matching black with a white shirt underneath it. I thought it was a white, long sleeve shirt like the one she wore the other night, but it wasn't. Ignoring what Mikado and Anri were doing, I watched as Kai took off her black jacket. It wasn't the long sleeve she was wearing the other night. It was my old hoodie.

I smiled, watching her walk away as if she knew I was watching. Teasing me. She shuffled her hair in her fingers as she walked, the heels on her boots clicking away on the cement of the roof. She lifted the collar of my hoodie and brought it to her chin, bowing her head a little. I smirked, so she did miss me.

I got up and looked to Mikado and Anri. "Sorry, but there are some girls' minds I need to invade."

Like expected, Mikado and Anri let me go without question. Good. What I was about to do was re-invade one girl's mind, and doing that was going to take all my concentration to do it.


	9. Chapter 9, Kai

I kept the collar of the white hoodie over my chin as I breathed, trying to remember the time when it smelled like Kida. Now that he was back, it made it harder to get over him. Ignoring him didn't help, he only made me notice him more. I closed my eyes, going back to a happier time when I would wear the hoodie to tease him. I opened my eyes and dropped the collar, smoothing out the shirt before I had to take it off before Izaya found it.

I sighed as I got to my locker, pushing Kida out of my head and get into thoughts of Izaya. I pushed some hair back toward my ear as I blankly looked in my locker for a moment before reaching for my extra shirt I kept in my locker for occasions like this.

"So you didn't burn it like I thought you would," a voice said casually. Knowing the personality of the voice, it had it's arms crossed and was smirking like an idiot.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Before I knew it, the voice was shutting my locker door and grabbing my wrist, pulling me along for a drag. I stared at the blond in disbelief. He was literally taking me somewhere when Izaya was waiting for me. Or maybe it was Celty because he somehow found out I was wearing a skirt.

"What the hell? This is kidnapping!"

He smirked, not saying a word as he pulled me into a darkened, unused room of Raira and closed the door, locking it. He pressed me to the wall next to the door, raising my wrists above my head and pressing his lips feverishly to mine. I widened my eyes, shocked, before I slowly felt myself relax and kiss him back. A passionate kiss, one like we used to give each other before he left.

He broke the kiss, looking to me with a smirk. "It's not kidnapping if you want it to happen, Kai. By the looks of you, you look like you wanted it to happen."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You think I _wanted_ you to kidnap me?"

He chuckled. "No, but you definitely still look good in my hoodie," he said as he checked me out, scanning me from head to toe.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Classic Kida. "You're unbelievable, Kida." I attempted to leave, looking to him. "I have someone waiting for me, so if you'll ever-so-kindly excuse me."

Kida set his jaw. I knew his blood was near about boiling. Before I could take a step away, he stopped me with a raise of his arm and his hand slamming into the wall I was against. "What the hell, Kai? I leave for two years, and you start dating that rat bastard?" I looked to him, surprised and wordless. He never snapped like that to me. The only other time was when I was in the hospital before I made him leave. "Why the fuck did you choose him?"

My anger boiled over the shock and every other emotion. I growled at him, feeling tears of anger and frustration pool in my eyes. "Because, Izaya isn't _you_! He's the fucking anti-Masaomi Kida!"

Kida stepped back in surprise as I tried to regulate my breathing once again and blink away the tears. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. I took that chance to leave him. I walked down the hall and back to my locker. When I got there, I took off his hoodie and threw it in my locker, putting on the white long sleeve I kept in there. Before I could hear Kida's voice, I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it around my body before exiting the school and heading toward the front gates.

When I saw Celty, I should have known Izaya knew I was in a skirt, I ran to her, getting on her motorcycle without a single word. I put on the helmet she had ready for me, trying to forget the feeling of Kida's lips on mine. Everything felt like it was on fire; it almost hurt. I held onto her bike as Celty quickly typed out a message to me.

[What's going on?]

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Celty. Let's go to Izaya."

Celty nodded before climbing on her bike and taking off. I held onto her tightly, trying to erase that kiss from memory. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I could still feel his hands clasped around my wrists, keeping me pinned to the wall. That feverishly, hot kiss that seared into my soul, making me feel _alive_ again. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to see Izaya with Kida on my mind. This was going to suck.

I leaned up to Celty. "Hey, Celty? Can you just take me to my apartment? I don't think I want to see Izaya right now."

With a nod, Celty sped away from the street Izaya lived on and rode to mine. When we stopped in front of the building, I got off, returning the helmet. I smiled to her.

"Thanks, Celty."

[Why didn't you want to see Izaya?]

I sighed, looking to her. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded once, letting me know she'd not tell a soul. "Remember how I told you Kida's back and in my class?" She nodded again. I bowed my head, saying quietly, "He kissed me...and I kissed back."

Celty didn't move, but I could tell that if she had a head, her eyes would be wide in shock. [YOU KISSED HIM?]

I nodded, somehow not regretting the action, but feeling like shit about it.

[What are you going to do if Izaya finds out?]


	10. Chapter 10, Kida

I leaned against Kai's locker, having followed her from the roof. I crossed my arms, leaning against the set behind the open door.

"So you didn't burn it like I thought you would," I said with a smirk.

She sighed, apparently not liking me being persistent again. "What do you want?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

I whirled around the locker door, grabbing her by the wrist and shutting her locker door. I nearly ran to this old room in the academy that hadn't been used in years and had no cameras for Izaya to track her down with. I wanted just two minutes with her. Two minutes was all I was asking.

"What the hell? This is kidnapping!"

I smirked as I pulled her into a middle room where the doors were opaque and the windows were covered, but the day's sun still gave off some light. I pulled her into the room and shut the only unlocked door, relocking it so no one could bother us. I took an instant to look at her, seeing all the questions in her mind. I didn't honestly care about the questions. Instead of saying anything to her, I pressed her to the wall near the door. Raising her arms above her head, I pressed my lips to hers. I had to know if I still felt the same spark for her, if my heart still fluttered when I kissed her. After the realization hit her after a moment, Kai began to relax under my body; her muscles not nearly as tense as what they were. Before I knew it, she was kissing me back, just as if we'd never broke up.

I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes with a smirk, remembering her accusation of kidnapping. "It's not kidnapping if you want it to happen, Kai." I scanned her face, resting at her satisfied eyes. "By the looks of you, you look like you wanted it to happen."

She narrowed her eyes at me in a death glare she could have only learned from Shizuo."You think I _wanted_ you to kidnap me?"

I chuckled, keeping her arms above her head. I let her go and stepped back, taking a good look at her. She still looked amazing, even with my old hoodie on. "No, but you definitely still look good in my hoodie."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. "You're unbelievable, Kida." She made a step toward the door, still looking to me. "I have someone waiting for me, so if you'll ever-so-kindly excuse me."

My blood boiled and my whole body tensed when she said that. Someone waiting for her would be Izaya, and I wanted to kill him for being with her. She's still mine. Before she could take another step toward the door, I slammed my hand into the wall, blocking her path. Keeping my head bowed, I could tell she was looking toward me. It surprised me she was speechless though.

"What the hell, Kai? I leave for two years and you start dating that rat bastard?" I raised my head as I spoke. I looked at her, into her eyes. She merely blinked in reaction. "Why the fuck did you choose him?"

She growled a little. I could clearly see the anger just brew in her. She took in a deep breath, ready to explode. "Because, Izaya isn't _you_!" I widened my eyes as soon as she said those words. "He's the fucking anti-Masaomi Kida!"

I stepped from her, lowering my arm in shock. I really wasn't expecting that. She's only with him because he's not me? What the hell happened to her when I left? I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to think about that. Kai wanted me to leave, give me a new start.  
I didn't bother to try and stop her, knowing it would only make matters worse. As she left, I twisted around and slammed my body against the wall she was just at. I felt like such an idiot. I didn't even think about what me leaving would do to her. Shizuo must really want to rip me in two for breaking his cousin like that. Lots of people must just hate me for leaving Kai when she probably needed me the most. But us breaking up wasn't just bad on her.

I left the school after a while and saw Kai at the other side of the gates, putting on a helmet and getting on the headless rider's bike. I figured that was the famous Celty I heard about from Mikado and Anri these past two years. I watched as she rode off with her bag strapped behind her, keeping her skirt down as she rode into the distance.

I sighed, hoping I was in her head now. I wasn't going to leave Ikebukuro without her going with me. I wasn't going to run away from what happened. I was going to win her back; I already promised myself I would.

I looked down as my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I sighed. "Saki, I told you not to call me again."

"I know, but you didn't tell me you were leaving Kyoto."

"Yes, I did."

Saki whined a little. "But, Kida, I am lonely here."

"What happened to your boyfriend?"

"He moved to Ikebukuro."

I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. "Saki, we're done. For good. I am not coming back for you."

She scoffed. "Oh, right, you're trying to get that GIRL back. You know she won't ever take you back like I will: unconditionally."

I bit my lip to keep from saying anything I'd regret. "How do you know that, Saki?"

"She pushed you away. No one should do that."

I sighed. "Saki, what is the real reason you called?"

"I miss you, Masaomi."

Oh fuck. Not that.

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

Shit.

"For what?"

"Cheating on me so many times with those girls."

"We aren't together, and we weren't together then."

"Why do you say that? Especially after I shared something special with you."

"I say it because it's true, Saki." I tried not to snap at her. I already felt terrible for snapping at Kai for my own frustrations-and that was two years ago. "Saki, listen, we may have had sex, but we aren't soul mates because of it. I already know you've screwed all those boys you brought back."

She was on the verge of tears, I could tell. "Masaomi..."

I sighed. "Just don't, Saki."

For the first time, I hung up on her. I couldn't describe the feeling if I tried. It felt both relieving and exhausting, knowing Saki would be calling back. I was still the rock to her and the rock was slowly crumbling beneath her. I couldn't pretend anymore with her.

I put my phone in my pocket, ignoring the ringtone emitting from it. By the sound of the ringtone, it was Saki. I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pocket and walking toward my apartment.


	11. Chapter 11, Kai

What Celty asked me plagued me as I sat around my apartment. I was once again, avoiding my boyfriend. Not that I didn't ask for it. My phone was off. My apartment door was locked. The shades were shut on my windows, and the TV wasn't on. To anyone, I wasn't home; which is how I wanted it.

I sighed as I sat back further into the couch. I had called Shizuo when I got home, letting him know I was home. It wasn't like I wanted him to rush home on my account, but I felt like I owed him that much. The room was dismal, much like my outlook on everything. If Izaya found out Kida kissed me (there was no way in fucking hell I'd _ever_ tell him that I kissed back), he'd make my life a living hell not to mention Masaomi's. But when I kissed Masaomi, everything felt right again. Like I wasn't trying to forget him like I have for the past two years.

Masaomi's touch still lingered on my wrists. His kiss still burned my lips. The image of his more muscular body was etched into my brain. Shit, I was thinking about him again. I can't think about him. It makes it too hard to let go. To move on like I should.

"Kai, you home?"

I looked toward the door. "You're home early, Shizuo."

"Yeah, I know." He scanned me. "Shinra told me that someone new is in your school."

"He's not new."

"I heard that too."

"Get on with it."

"Why is Masaomi back?"

I sighed, dropping my head. "I've no idea. I never asked him."

Shizuo lit a cigarette, taking in a deep drag of it and then releasing. "Why not? You were once close to him, as far off as it may seem."

That stabbed me in the heart harder than it should. I flinched a little. "Yeah, well, things change, Shizuo. I am not dating him anymore."  
"Yeah, you're dating the flea," Shizuo said with a sneer. I knew he was just waiting to get his hands on Izaya. As of right then, it was questionable if I would let him.

I nodded. There wasn't much I was going to say in protest to that. Shizuo may or may not know that we have sex on occasion, more frequently lately than any other time. I think Shizuo would want to kill Izaya even more if he found that out.

"Shizuo, what did you truly think of him?"

"The flea?"

I shook my head, bowing it. "Masaomi," I whispered.

There was a silence. Was Shizuo really thinking of Masaomi, or was he thinking of something I want to hear?

"I didn't really have an opinion on him. He made you smile, and I was good with just that." He sighed, flopping on the couch next to me. He lit a cigarette, taking a descent drag from it. "I never did understand why you pushed him away after what happened. You two connected, like my fist should with Izaya's face."

Somehow, what Shizuo said made me feel better. I looked to him, miraculously knowing what he thought of me dating Izaya.

"I don't bother to understand why the flea," he said, "just in case you're wondering."

Believe me, I thought as he said that, curling my knees closer to my body, you wouldn't want to know why, Shizuo.

Shizuo sighed. "How's school?"

"Alright," I said with a shrug.

Between Kida staring at me in class, trying to hide what's in my head from Kida, Mikado, Anri, and Izaya, and thinking about what Izaya would do if he found out about Kida and me doing anything, I've hardly paid any attention to the lectures in class, but still miraculously surviving the day and the classes with high marks. Maybe intelligence was a gift and I was blessed.

"How's being a bodyguard?"

"Fine," Shizuo said, litting up another cigarette. I hardly realized he smoked his first. "Tom says he hasn't seen you in a while, so I guess it's a good thing."

I nodded. If Tom saw me, usually, I was skipping school. Now that I was under two watchful eyes, it made it a little harder to hide from the world.

I stood up. "I'm going to be in my room, Shizuo. I think I might go to bed a little early tonight."

Shizuo nodded. "I'll be here...watching TV."

"You never watch TV."

"I know. I might actually do it this time."

I nodded. "Alright. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Kai."

As soon as I closed my bedroom door, I checked my phone. Nothing. Maybe _that_ was my good thing for the night. I set my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and climbed in. If it was two years ago, I would have been texting Masaomi until at least one in the morning. If it was before Kida came back, I would be talking to Izaya. Now that he's back, I'd rather not talk to anyone.


	12. Chapter 12, Kida

**_Heya guys, enjoying "FFYB"? I have to say this is more and more interesting for me. A love triangle with Izaya, Kida, and a OC? Who knew. Actually, this is going swimmingly for me. :D Thanks to those who reviewed some of the chapters, you're awesome people!_**

**_Now onto Kida: I am still in love with him. I throughly enjoy writing in his perspective a little more than Kaira's and I've no idea why! :D In the last chapter with Kida, Masaomi was telling off Saki, which, personally, I think needed to happen, but you're reading posts and chapters from someone who puts Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight) and Saki in the same hate list and they are at the top. Well, Kaname is number one._**

**_So yeah, if you readers would like to see a perspective or have ideas, I AM OPEN TO THEM! I am literally writing this as I go, letting the ideas and characters flow. So if there is anything you want to see, let me_** know.

* * *

I didn't say much to Kai when I saw her at school next. She had skipped the cultural festival and a day of classes. As much as I wanted my mind not to go to the possibility that she was with Izaya, it happened anyway. It merely sent my blood boiling. How the hell could she chose him? If she wanted me back so damn bad, she could have had me back at any time. I would have came back to Ikebukuro in a heart beat, said to hell with her orders to get out with Saki, and never look back to where I was.

"Heiwajima, Kaira?"

"Present," she said with a soft, yet distictive voice.

Something was bothering her. I knew that much. Kaira Heiwajima was always one to say anything with a set, determined tone that could scare me. She was never like quiet Anri unless something really made her vulnerable. I've only heard her speak like that one other time and that was after I found out she was the Red Bandits leader.

* * *

"Kai, why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked in a stern voice, trying to keep the shocked anger out of it. She was silent, turning her head from me. It only made me more determined to find out the answer. "Kaira!"

She turned to me, eyes glittering under the pale, yellow light of one of the rooms in the Yellow Scarves hangout. That almost made a stab in my heart. I'd no idea what to expect with her, but that face was something I _never _saw coming. I kneeled to her, making her taller than me as she sat on the chair, handcuffed to the bolted down piece of furniture.

Damn, the guys really made sure she couldn't escape when they did tied her down.

I vaguely wondered how they got her here. Kai was a fighter like her cousin. I was sure Shizuo taught her a thing or two about fighting. Either that or the other gang leaders she's dated did. When you have a woman who knows about your secret double-life, you do anything to make sure nothing happens to them. You protect them at all costs.

"Kaira," I sighed, realizing how desparate I sounded. "Kai, please look at me."

"No."

That voice didn't even sound like her. It sounded worn and defeated. That's _not _my Kai.

I took her chin between my thumb and index finger, bringing her face to mine. I gave her an easy smile, trying not to focus on her trembling beneath my touch. It was mere hours ago when I made her skin rise with ecstasy. I brought my hand from her chin and cupped her cheek, rubbing my thumb under her eye, wiping the imaginary tears away.

"Kai, please tell me."

She took in a shakey breath before saying in that soft, vulnerable voice I've never heard from her. Not even when I saw that scar on her from the Kyoto gang war I found the first time we made love. "I didn't want to get you hurt."

* * *

Kaira, I thought as I looked to the back of her head, seeing the soft, silky, wavy-curly, blonde locks, what's eating at you?

During the entire school day, not only did she avoid me, but she avoided Mikado and Anri all together. I could understand me. I was the one who dragged her into that old classroom and kissed her; that kiss still burned my lips. But I couldn't understand Mikado and Anri. It really ate at me when she stayed in the classroom for lunch. Occasionally, I caught her checking her phone. She was obviously thinking about Izaya. Her acting that way might be Izaya's fault.

I was walking back to our classroom when I heard her voice. When I confirmed it was her, I pressed my back against the wall, hearing her entire conversation. She couldn't see me, and didn't see me; her head was bowed and she was looking at her feet.

"No, I wasn't trying to avoid you." She sighed. "I needed some alone time. Some me time to think about things. Well I am not sure, just things. No, that doesn't matter." There was a pause. "Izaya, you're only saying that. You aren't that type. You're more of the fuck and go type of person."

I bite my lip to keep from exploding in a fiery rage. So Kai's just a fuck buddy to that rat bastard.

"You wouldn't marry me if I was pregnant with your kid. You might marry me if I was carrying _his_ baby. You'd only get involved if it interested you."

_His_? Who the hell...? Oh, she's talking about me.

"Then why are you interested in me? You wanted to date me to prove a point I was over him. I am. I am with you still, aren't I?"

And Kaira Heiwajima takes a vital blow to Masaomi Kida's heart. What a hit!

I could sense the sadness in her voice as she said, "Why are we having this conversation, Izaya?" Then her voice turned sour. "If you want to see me so bad, fucking prove it. Masaomi was a man, you should be one! I am tired of you just taking me out when it pleased you. Part of me thinks that time you took me out was because you knew he was out. Everything we do has some alterior motive behind it! I am fucking sick of it, Izaya!"

And all of a sudden, my ego was knocked up in a matter of four words: Masaomi was a man.

"Whatever, Izaya," she said in a huffed, worn voice that only meant she was really ready for an escape again as she hung up on him.

I may not like the prick, but even I know that you don't hang up on Izaya Orihara no matter how pissed you are at him. It only bites you in the ass later.

Kai walked out, heading to the classroom after a moment of composing herself. She was always the best at hiding under a mask and building impenetrable walls. It took me forever to break most of the walls down. I can only imagine the walls after Izaya the Bastard Prick's gotten to them.

"Hey, Kai!" I found myself calling to her as she walked. She turned around, not saying anything. "Wanna walk to class together?"

She shrugged. It was a better response than I was expecting. I nearly ran to her.

"What's up?" I asked as we started walking together.

She shrugged. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kida."

Yeah, like I shouldn't concern myself with the woman I love. Like I was going to stay away from her now that I was back.

"I doubt it."

"Shut up."

"Kai, what the hell happened to you?"

"Two years ago, Yellow Scarves versus Red Bandits."

"Yeah, I know that part."

"Then what don't you get?"

"Why did you push me away when I should have been here with you?"

There was the million dollar question of the fucking decade.

"Because, _Kida_, you needed it."

And there she goes again, leaving me even more pissed that Orihara ruined her and her walls even stronger than before. Before I could come back with a comeback, she walked faster and too far ahead of me, sitting in her seat with silence. I took out my phone and text the only person I was still scared shitless of, but who could still shed light on her.

[Can we meet? It's about Kaira. I need to know something about her. -Ladies' Man Kida]

It was a near instant reply.

[Yes. Meet me at Russia Sushi after you get out of school today.]


	13. Chapter 13, Kai

My phone had rang during lunch. According to the ringtone, it was my boyfriend. I walked from the classroom, heading to somewhere semi-private where I can talk to him. I had missed school, trying to find a way to avoid Kida and still maintain what I think I have with Izaya.

"Hey, Kaira," his voice said as soon as I answered it. "Are you trying to avoid me? No phone calls, texts, or e-mails letting me know my girlfriend was still alive and well. I've got to say, I was a little worried."

They way he said girlfriend made me feel even more trapped. The word didn't sound natural coming from his lips.

"No, I wasn't trying to avoid you." I sighed, knowing I had to tell Izaya why. "I needed some alone time. Some time to think about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, I am not sure, just things."

"Like what? The fact that your ex is now in school with you?"

"No, that doesn't matter."

"Oh, spare me. You know I claimed you as my girlfriend a year ago, and I intend on making it more if you'll only let me."

"Izaya, you're only saying that. You aren't that type. You're more of the fuck and go type of person."

"I am offended," Izaya said with a mock gasp.

"You wouldn't marry me if I was pregnant with your kid. You might marry me if I was carrying HIS baby. You'd only get involved if it interested you."

"You're talking about Masaomi Kida." I felt a deep stab in the heart. "Well, then you don't know me at all, Kaira. If you were pregnant, it would be my business, no matter who the father is. Mainly because you are my girlfriend. Interest is of no matter."

"Then why are you interested in me? You wanted to date me to prove a point I was over him. I am. I am with you still, aren't I?" Even I felt a deep hit in my chest when I said that, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks that I really wasn't over him and never have been. I was merely running away from it.

"You have, for the most part, proved your point, Kai. Though," he paused for a moment, "it really has been a while since I've seen you. Longer than usual. You should come see me after school, or even now."

I sighed, feeling even more trapped because I was at the mercy to Izaya Orihara. "Why are we having this coversation, Izaya?" Suddenly, anger rushed over me as I compared Kida to Izaya, something I shouldn't have done in the first place. "If you want to see me so bad, fucking prove it. Masaomi was a man, you should be one! I am tired of you just taking me out when it pleased you. Part of me thinks that time you took me out was because you knew he was out. Everything we do has some other motive behind it! I am fucking sick of it, Izaya!"

"Fine, you want me to prove whatever you want, then I will. But, in return, you spend a few days with me. No school, no phone...for you, no one to find you. Got it?"

"Whatever, Izaya," I said with a heavy huff as I hung up on him, knowing deep down that he'd pull through but thinking he was bluffing and I had some freedom. Being with Izaya sometimes reminded me of a dog being on leash.

I felt hot tears pool and quickly wiped them away as I exited the room I didn't really know I was in. I headed back toward my classroom when I heard that all too familiar voice echo down the halls.

Hey, Kai!" I turned around without a single word, trying to keep my composure and not succumb to taking his hand and dragging him into some other unused room and proving to him I still had feelings for him. "Wanna walk to class together?"

I shrugged, trying to keep my facade that everything was alright. That this cold girl was the same Kaira Heiwajima he fell for. I watched as Kida ran down the hall to me, making me wondering how long he'd been there.

"What's up?" he asked as we started for the classroom.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kida," I said with a shrug, trying to keep him from my world. The further he was in it, the more he'd know about what is really in my head, and that just scared me.

"I doubt it."

"Shut up," I said with a small growl.

"Kai, what the hell happened to you?"

"Two years ago, Yellow Scarves versus Red Bandits," I said, thinking it was a good enough excuse. It was really me telling him to leave and him actually following orders.

"Yeah, I know that part."

"Then what don't you get?"

"Why did you push me away when I should have been here with you?"

There was the million dollar question of the fucking decade.

"Because, _Kida_, you needed it."

I walked faster, putting as much distance between him and me as I could before he was to sit behind me for the rest of classes. He did need to get out of Ikebukuro. He needed the second chance, another start. He needed to forget about me and live a happy life. I sat down at my desk and thought about it, looking out the window at the bustling city ahead of me that couldn't give two shits of what was going on in some troubled teenage girl's life.

As class went on after the lunch bell, I found myself losing more focus on the lesson and bringing it to the only thought on my brain: the blond sitting behind me, sitting there and staring at the back of my head.

"Heiwajima!" I heard my teacher call, getting my attention with that annoyed tone of voice. "You have a note. You're excused for the rest of the day."

With that, knowing who was the responsible one, I packed my things and left without getting the homework. I threw my bag into my locker and switched shoes, walking out and heading toward the gates where, sure enough, Izaya was waiting for me with that devious smirk of his. I gave him a hard look.

"What? You said you wanted me to prove it to you. Here I am."

"This is bull shit."

"Yes, my thoughts, but you're keeping up your end now and we're going."

"Who said I was going anywhere with you?"

"Me."

"Go to hell."

"Already going, wanna join?"

I gave him a disgusted look, really questioning my motives of why I was with him and not trying to get Kida back. I was silently hoping that, deep down, he'd find the heart to forgive me for pushing him away and take me back.

Izaya smirked, looking around, which seemed to only piss me off more. "You know how you hate scenes? You're making one, so either come with me or we're making a bigger one."


	14. Chapter 14, Kida

_**-Enter fangirl moment- EEEEKKKK! I freaking love Bryce Papenbrook's voice. Not only does he voice Aido from Vampire Knight (my favorite vampire in the Night Class, my favorite character being Zero and Ichiru Kiryu), but he voices dubbed Masaomi Kida and Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist! Now he's voicing Kirito from Sword Art Online! I LOVE these characters~! I hope I get to meet him at a con in Michigan or something one day~!-End fangirl moment-**_

_**Kida gets to meet up with the person he was texting earlier in his school day.**_

* * *

I watched Kai leave as soon as the note was passed to her. I already had the feeling of who was taking her out of school, which caused me to break my pencil into pieces and to grit my teeth to keep from telling her to forget him and to hide with me. The way she just left like a dog with its tail between its legs only made me want to kill Izaya. Or at least join Shizuo in his quest to kill him.

Focusing on school after Kai left was the last thing on my mind, especially when I saw her meet up with Izaya, who was waiting for her jsut outside the school gates. I broke another pencil into pieces, the last one I had at school. Not that it mattered if I had one, my notes for any classes were shot to hell anyway due to Kai distracting me. I could only imagine at this point, what our classes together would be like if I never left, if we were still dating.

I said my usual good bye to Mikado and Anri after school, trying to act like nothing was wrong. That nothing was on my mind, slowing eating away and consuming me. I was even resuming my usual flirting with every girl I saw, hoping that Kai would see and get jealous. It may be low, but I just wanted her to at least notice me again.

"So what are you two love birds doing tonight?"

"Studying for the test together," Mikado said after looking to Anri for reassurance.

"No movies, dates, or make-out sessions?" Both of them turned bright red. "Damn, that's so unromantic. Mikado, I thought I taught you better. After all, your best friend is a pimp."

"Masaomi," Mikado said with his usual soft voice and a blush that could easily make anyone mistake his face or the red dot on the Japanese flag, "please don't say pimp."

"Fine," I said with a smirk and in my usual, cheerful voice, "According to Mikado, who's had a steady girlfriend for two years, congrats by the way, I am now a lady killer."

"Not that term either," he said with an even brighter face I didn't think was possible on any human.

"Fine, I am a heartbreaker." I crossed my arms as we walked, lowering my head. I said with a lowered tone, like I was actually disappointed that Mikado didn't like those terms, "Way to kill the mood, buddy."

I looked up when I heard Simon's deep, thickly-accented voice, trying to pawn off fliers and coupons for Russia Sushi. I turned to Mikado and his girlfriend. At least they're holding hands and acting like they're dating, I thought as I gave them a smile.

"As much as I would love to crash the boring study party between you two. I am going to go pick up chicks in here," I said as I jerked a thumb toward Russia Sushi.

"You pick up girls in there?" Mikado sounded all too shocked for my taste. I used to pick up chicks anywhere, Mikado should...oh wait, that was when I was in Kyoto. He wouldn't have known that because I never told him.

"Yeah, why else would I go in there besides to get some good grub?"

Anri sighed, the first audible thing I've heard her do since we started our walk. Yeah, her and Mikado were freaking soul mates. "Masaomi, if you're thinking about finding about Kai, you can ask us," she said in her soft voice. For a moment, I thought it was Kai.

I bowed my head for being wrong about Anri being Kai. I guess I wanted to hear her voice so bad, my mind was willing to manipulate the sound so I did. "I know, but I am going to someone who is even closer to her than you two are. I need to know what's up with her before I even try." My voice was low in disappointment, so they did see right through me. I didn't think I was that transparent.

Mikado dropped his shoulders. "Like how she got to date Izaya Orihara?"

I perked my head up. "Like that," I said. I stepped toward Russia Sushi. "I'll see ya around guys."

Mikado and Anri waved their good bye. "See you later, Masaomi!" Mikado called as they started in a different direction than me.

I walked passed Simon and into Russia Sushi, looking for the other blond guy in the joint with my hands in my pockets and a casual look on my face, like I wasn't there for a meeting about someone I am still madly in love with. When I found him, miraculously without his typical cigarette hanging from his mouth, I walked to him.

"Shizuo?" I asked nervously, trying to mentally prepare myself for anything. The man just freaks me out. He can take streetlamps from the cement and swing it around like a bat; with just as much ease too.

He looked up to me with a questioned hum. When he realized it was me, he nodded. "Masaomi Kida."

I nodded, waiting for the invitation to sit down. Normally, I would have sat down anyway, but Shizuo's aura screams mauling if you didn't wait for the invite. "Thanks for meeting with me. I know it was short notice."

Shizuo shrugged. "I am more surprised you wanted to meet with me."

"Yeah, well, you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro and Kai's cousin, I was a little intimidated," I said as I scratched the back of my head with a guilty smile.

Someone who was more protective over Kai than me was Shizuo.

"I know. Now sit down, and I'll see if I can answer anything for you. It ain't like Kai's close to me as she used to be anymore."

I nodded, sitting across from him, my heart still pounding from nervousness. The man's swept Izaya off his feet with a trash can, rocketing him feet through the air. I can only imagine what he'd do to someone like me.

"What do you want to know first?" he asked as he slouched back in the booth, looking like he was itching for a cigarette.

I took in a deep breath and let it out before asking, "What the hell happened to Kai after I left that night?"


	15. Chapter 15, Kai

I refused to look at Izaya through the entire trip to his apartment and into it. It didn't matter what he said to me, I was silent, giving him single phrases to suffice his need for an answer. I knew it was wearing on his nerves some. When he asks a questions, even though he never generally showed it, he demanded an answer merely to confirm he was right.

"Why didn't you tell me your ex was back?"

"You already knew, Izaya. I wasn't going to repeat something you already knew."

He smirked his all knowing smirk. "Something's already happened between you two, hasn't there? Not that I mind; I don't." My mind instantly flashed to that abandoned classroom, him pinning me to the wall and giving me that fevered kiss I'd so desired since Kida left. It left the feel of his touch on me again. "I thought you'd be the more faithful type than this, Kai. I really did. Alas, you are not."

"Oh hell, what the fuck do you know, Izaya?" I asked, still wondering why I chose to go with him instead of making a scene. At least then Shizuo would have heard about it from Tom and would have checked it out.

I sat on his couch, crossing my legs tightly with my arms crossed on my chest. The displeased expression relaying what I refused to say to him.

"So what did happen between you and Masaomi?"

"Why are you asking when you pry already know?" I eyed him as he stood at the edge of his couch, an arm's length away from me. "These games you play get on my nerves."

He sat next to me, smiling to me. It was a devious smile. He only used that when he really wanted something. "Come on, you can tell your boyfriend, can't you?"

"No, you'll just make Kida's life hell again."

"Again?"

"Saki," I said with a hardened tone that could cut diamonds. "Suffering from Alzheimer's old man?"

I got off the couch to create more distance, sitting on the other side of it, across the room. Izaya smirked, getting up and moving closer to me again. He stood in front of me, blocking all exits from his grasp.

"Old man? Need I remind you that you have a rather physical and emotional relationship to this _old man_."

I scowled and looked from him. Izaya took my chin in his fingers, bringing my head back so I was forced to face him. He smiled with that slight devious tint to it. He took a good look into my eyes for a minute or two before using his thumb to trace over my lips gently, making my breath tremble a little. He was replacing the touch of Kida's lips with his touch, making me shiver. He moved the hand that was at my chin and brought it to my cheek. His fingertips disappearing into my hair just a little. For just a while, Izaya caressed my cheek. And for just a while, I thought things were going to be alright and Izaya didn't know what happened in that old classroom.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered into it, "I know what happened between you and Masaomi Kida. I know he kissed you and touched your delicate skin that is claimed as mine. So, now, I am going to punish you for being a naughty little school girl."

Tears pooled in my eyes a little as the realization hit me that he did know and all hell was about to break loose. "Izaya, please don't."

I heard Izaya's breathing change slightly, turning into a smirk as he faced me again. "You're right. Not your fault he kissed you; who wouldn't want to kiss you? But I am going to erase his touch from your skin's memory. When I am done, Masaomi Kida will know who you belong to."

"Izaya..." I uttered breathlessly. "I don't belong to anyone."

He shook his head. "You belong to me. You are _my _girlfriend, _my_ property."

I shook my head, trying to get up, only to be knock back onto the couch by his hand. "No, Kai." He laid me back on the cushions. "No one touches my property and gets away with it."

Before I could get a sound of protest out, he kissed my lips in a intricate, fiery kiss as he hovered above me. I gripped his shirt, balling the fabric into my fists. I moved under him, trying to push myself away from him. I didn't want him. I couldn't control much, not even the reeling, millions of thoughts in my head that pertained to how screwed I was. Soon, I felt his hands reach for mine, prying my fists from his shirt and slamming my wrists, clasped in his hands, onto the couch cushion above my head. Right in the same place Kida held my wrists. My throat let out a soft noise in disappointment, which seemed to only fuel Izaya's fire.

He gathered my wrists into one hand, using the other to slide up my shirt. His touch trailed on my stomach as he broke the kiss on my lips to kiss the sensitive skin. I hissed a little, trying to convince myself that I didn't like it. That I never liked it. Like that was going to work. Izaya knew every sensitive place on my body, where my sweet spot was, where I was the weakest during sex. Everything that turned me on more as we fooled around before sex, he knew.

My skin rose when he stopped his attention on my stomach and licked my neck. I let out a shiver and a breathless, "Izaya."

He smirked, whispering into the shell of my ear before licking it, "Stop trying to pretend that you hate this. Your body will never lie even if your mouth does."

I shivered again, tightening my hands into fists. "I-Izaya."

* * *

I woke up in his bed satisfied sexually, but feeling like shit mentally. Tears pooled in my eyes, feeling like I somehow betrayed Masaomi for having sex with Izaya on his couch. With Izaya, my boyfriend.

I sat up from laying on my stomach and shuffled my hair in my fingers. I threw on a pair of Izaya's boxers and one of his shirts before walking out to see him at his desk working on something on the computer. He turned to me with a smile when he saw me.

"Hello sleeping beauty," he said as he turned back ot the computer.

"Hi," I said with a soft smile, my mind instantly thinking things were back to what they were before Kida came back to Ikebukuro.

"Now do you believe me that you're my property? Only I can make you glow like that after sex."

I nodded, my smile faded.

"And I am the only one who can make you so tired after sex that you pass out. Remember that next time Masaomi Kida decides to try to take you back from under me again."

I nodded, mentally kicking my ass for thinking that Izaya did that to please me. He only did it to prove a point. I turned from Izaya to walk back into his bedroom for a shower. Before I was even close to his bedroom door, a long, slender arm stopped me. I looked to the arm's owner. Izaya pinned me against the wall, arms at my sides, and kissed me. Instinctively, I kissed him back.

When we parted, he looked at me. "Now, if you don't want Namie to see you like this, go clean yourself up." Just like that, Izaya walked away.  
I turned around and walked into his bedroom, beelining it for the bathroom as soon as I had clothes to change into. I locked the door as soon as I entered and shut it. Sighing heavily, I turned on the shower and leaned against the door, feeling more used than before. I slid down the length of the door, bringing my knees to my chest and crossing my arms on my knees. I buried my face in my arms and let a few tears fall.

Why did I have to all of a sudden feel used by Izaya, my boyfriend? Why did Kida have to come back and ignite these old feelings I had for him? Why did Izaya feel so jealous when he could have me whenever he wanted?

I stood up, not bothering to wipe the tears, and stripped, trying to ignore the bite marks and the hickeys in the mirror as I got into the shower. The same shower where Izaya and I had sex when I first started to spend the night. Now it was the Shower of Shame. I hung my head as the water streamed in little rivers down my body and ran through my hair.

I stayed like that in the shower a while before actually taking one. I tried to erase all traces of Izaya's touch on me. All traces of what him and I had done. Of what I enjoyed.

When I stepped out of the shower and finished dressing, I walked out barefoot, shuffing my wet hair through my fingers to give it the wavy look. I was about ready to ask Izaya something when I heard Izaya at the door. I stayed in the shadows of the hallway on the second floor of the loft Izaya owned as I listened in intently.

"Oh, Masaomi, what brings you here?" Izaya asked in his cheerful voice.

"Oh cut the shit, Izaya, I came for one thing."

I could tell there was a smirk on his face as he asked, leaning on his door. "And what is that?"

"Kaira Heiwajima."


	16. Chapter 16, Kida

**YAY! I love writing long chapters~!**

* * *

The look on Shizuo's face didn't change. It was like he was waiting for me to come up to him and ask him what happened. When he didn't answer me, I asked again, "Shizuo, what happened to Kai after I left her in the hospital that night after the gang war between the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves?"

Shizuo sighed. "It's not pretty. There is no hapy ending. And it sure as hell isn't a fairy tail."

I nodded, figuring as much if Kai was with Izaya, the bastard of all bastards. "I know. I just need to know. I want to understand why she's...different."

"Different is a word," Shizuo said. He looked to the table, then back at me. "You remember when we were face-to-face in the hospital, so I am skipping that." I nodded, just wanting him to get on with it. "Well, she woke up quite a few hours later, about the time you were probably on a train on your way out of Ikebukuro."

"I went to Kyoto," I said slowly, disappointed.

"You realize that's were she got her scar, right?"

I nodded. "I also know it was the last place she lived in before coming here."

Shizuo nodded. "At least you know."

At least she told me, I thought.

"Anyway," Shizuo said, probably just wanting to get this over with so I could get out of his hair. I never knew what he thought of me. "I asked where you were. She broke down telling me she pushed you away. She told you to leave. That night, she never gave me the reason why. She didn't tell anyone the reason why. Not after she was released from the hospital into Shinra's care because she wouldn't eat or anything there. Nothing would make that girl say her reason."

I felt a stab in my chest. She was already tearing herself up over making me leave so soon. She was the one to stomp her heart into pieces. But the realization suddenly hit me as I replayed what she said to me. "She wanted me to forget her and the whole gang incident. Kai was giving me a second chance at life on a silver platter."

Shizuo shook his head. "Now that sounds like her. She'd been all over Japan with her mother. As her mother found new boyfriends, Kai found boyfriends in gang leaders. Gangs are like families, and she didn't have one with her mother."

I nodded. "I know."

"Anyway, even after she was deemed alright to go to school again, she didn't want to. She had a hard time sleeping, eating, and talking. Nearly everyday was a bad day to her. I didn't pretend not to know why. It was quite obvious."

I knew this wouldn't be easy in anyway, but I was beginning to think I was going to die from heart complications due to stabbing pains. I just kept breaking her heart more because I wasn't there to help her pick up the pieces.

"I'm sorry," I said lowly, ashamed for leaving Shizuo with the responsibility of his cousin's heartbreak.

"For what?"

"Leaving you with Kai and her broken heart when I am pretty sure you wanted to rip me in half."

"What makes you think I wanted to rip you in half? I hate violence."

I wasn't expecting that form the guy who still wants to _kill _Izaya Orihara.

"I dated your cousin. I got her hurt. I left her when she probably needed me the most. I ran away. I think that is grounds for you to kill me."

Shizuo sighed, looking to his hands on the table before turning back to me. "I wanted to rip you a new one when the gang war happened between your gang and hers, but when I saw you pacing in the waiting room, I decided not to. I am not just some brute, Kida."

I was relieved to hear him say that.

"Shizuo, please tell me how she came to date someone like him?"

"The flea?"

I nodded.

Shizuo sighed. "That is still a mystery to me. She skipped school one day, about a year after you'd been gone, having another bad day. I guess, from what she said, he just asked her."

"That's _nothing_ like the Izaya I know. He'd have another motive behind that."

Shizuo nodded. "I know. But after asking Celty, he asked her only to prove she was over you. My guess was that she said yes just to convince herself she was."

"We both know she wasn't."

"Damn right. She never really wanted to sleep, do her homework, or do anything she used to. And when she started dating that flea, I was pretty sure she was trying to become what Izaya wanted."

"Why would he do that?" I asked louder than I was intending. "Kai's great. He should be considering himself _lucky_ that she even said yes!"

"Calm down, Kida," Shizuo said. "I know."

I took in another deep breath. "What else happened?"

"She started staying over there more and more, spending more time with him. The more she spent time with Izaya, the more she seemed to change into the girl you saw when you came back. The cold, secretive girl Izaya turned her into."

"I sometimes see the old her in school. Like when I kissed her again."

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah, in an old classroom where no one could see us and there weren't cameras. I just wanted to make sure the real her was in there somewhere, I guess."

Shizuo chuckled and shook his head. "I am not too worried about you if you're stupid and crazy enough to do that."

"What do you think I should do now? I mean, you're her cousin and her guardian."

"Kill the bastard and take her back."

I widened my eyes. Shizuo chuckled.

"I hate Izaya Orihara with a passion. Listen, I know Kaira was happy with you. I saw it. I want you to take her back by any means. I'll back you when I can, but just get her back. You have my blessing."

Holy shit, did he just say those immortal four words that give me the go ahead? He did!

I stood up, getting ready to run to the one place I knew Kai would be besides her apartment. "Thank you for talking to me, Shizuo."

"No problem, kid."

With that, I ran out of Russia Sushi and toward Izaya's place, knowing that's where Kai would be. After her conversation with Izaya, he'd want to prove her wrong that he was more of a man than me, like anyone wanted to confirm that but him. I didn't care how I saw them, I was just going to get her back.

I ran up to his apartment, letting the adrenaline carry me. I stopped when I was almost there, letting myself catch my breath. When I did, I walked to his door and knocked on it with a set determination. It wasn't long before Izaya opened the door with his smirk. By the way his hair was slightly out of place, I knew he and her had sex. The thought of that made my stomach churn, turn to ice and my blood boil.

"Oh, Masaomi, what brings you here?" he asked in that fake cheerful voice.

I growled a little, trying to stick to my mission. "Oh cut the shit, Izaya, I came for one thing."

Izaya leaned on his door, as if trying to block me from coming in. "And what is that?"

"Kaira Heiwajima," I said with a determined tone.

"Oh? And what makes you think she's here?"

I growled. "I just know. I know she called you out and told you to be a man! You hated that so you picked her up from school. By the way, I sit behind her. I get to see her much more than you do. I am not stupid, Izaya!"

Izaya smirked. "She's here. Though I doubt you'd want to see her. She's mine now."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"She doesn't deserve someone like you! You're an asshole!"

"And you aren't for leaving her in a hospital?"

Ouch, he had me there.

"I always follow orders from a woman. What about you, bastard? Do you always kidnap your girlfriends and hold them hostage?"

Izaya smirked. "Now, instead of insulting me, you should be considering that she is still with me. I am the one who she says is her boyfriend."

I tightened my fists. "Where. Is. She?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"I am taking her home."

"With you?"

"Kai!"

Before I knew it, I saw her at the top of the upper half. Her hair was damp and she looked surprised. "K-Kida, what are you doing here?"

I smiled softly to her. "I am taking you home with me."

"Why?"

I could tell her voice was soft and that she was close to tears. Not that Izaya would care.

"Because, Shizuo wants you home, and I want to talk to you without the aid of Rat Bastard."

"I am staying here now."

I stepped toward her, feeling desperation rise in me. "Please."

Kai looked away, toward the only blank wall in the apartment. She stayed like that for a moment before looking down to me. I could tell it was to me and not Izaya. "Okay, let me grab my things."

As she disappeared, I turned to Izaya, who was still smirking. "You may think you've won, but remember, I know all your and her secrets. I know how to win her back quicker."

"You're wrong, bastard," I said. "She's got the intelligence to chose the right person for her. You're just clouding her judgement, but I am not going anywhere. Not without Kaira."

"What about Saki?"

"What about her?"

Izaya shrugged. "Never mind then."

Soon, Kai emerged from the shadows and started down the stairs. She didn't look toward me or Izaya. She just kept walking. When she was at the door she turned to us, nodded to Izaya and walked out. I followed her without a second thought or breath, leaving Izaya to think whatever the hell he wanted. For the moment, I won; I had Kaira back.

Kai didn't speak until we were quite a few blocks from Izaya's apartment building. She looked to me. "Why did you really pick me up?"

I shrugged. "Wanted to."

"You know I am still dating him, right?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you then?"

"I talked to Shizuo." I smiled at the thought, remembering that he was giving me his blessing and back-up to get her back and keep her as my own.

She sighed, making me look at her. "Kaira, why are you with him?"

"I already told you."

"You seriously started dating Izaya because he was the exact opposite of me?"

She nodded.

"Bull shit."

She jumped and looked at me. "What?"

"Bull shit. I know you did it because you wanted to prove to that prick that you were over me! Why didn't you tell him that?"

Kai cringed a little. "Because it had been a year, Masaomi. I should have been over you. I should have been back to myself, but I wasn't."

I sighed, walking with her again. "I wasn't over you. Still not over you."

She looked to me. "What?"

"When Saki and I got to Kyoto and settled in, I brought home a new girl every night, trying to rid you from my mind. It worked for shit. No matter what I did-I tried to sleep with Saki even-I found myself going through our old pictures of when I was happy." I took out my phone, showing her the main wallpaper.

She smiled slightly, seeing her and I kissing on one of our dates. "I never got that picture."

I smiled. "Next time, we'll take a new one with your phone." I looked around me, seeing guys in red. "Kai, what happened to the Red Bandits after that night?"

Kai shrugged. "I disbanded them unofficially."

I sighed, knowing that's what I pretty much did with my gang. Continuing my walk with her was met with silence. We just walked side-by-side, not even holding hands. I didn't dare to, not without her making the first move. I fucked up once by kissing her without her consent, and I wasn't planning on doing it again.

We got to her apartment door. She turned to me. "Are you going to come in with me?"

I nodded. "If I can."

She nodded and unlocked her door, letting me walk in behind her and shut it. She stopped in the middle of her living area, looking around. I stepped to her slowly.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

She shook her head. I stepped behind her and took her hand in mine. "Kai, you can tell me. I promise not to freak out."

She turned around, burying her face in my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Masaomi." She tightened her fists around some fabric of my hoodie at my sides as she began to cry. "I am so, so sorry."

I wrapped my arms around her. "For what?"

"I should have never told you to leave if I knew it was going to be hard. I should have never told Izaya yes. I should have gotten over you." She cried a little more, just letting me listen. It...It...It... hurts so much to try to let you go."

"Then don't."

She looked up to me. Her tears soaked her eyelashes and cheeks, giving way to more streams of tears. I smiled to her, trying to reassure her.

"Then don't let me go." I looked into her eyes, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping the tears away with my thumb. "I tried letting you go, and I failed epicly. I gave up on that."

"I am still with him, though."

"Then I'll be your dirty little secret." She gave me a look. "Kai, listen, as long as I am with you, I could give a shit less what I am to you. I could be your slam piece for the moment, then your best friend the next. I don't care as long as you stop beating yourself up over what happened two years ago and let me back into your life."

When she still didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say, I kissed her. I gave her a passionate kiss as I tightened my arms around her waist, letting one hand disappear into the strands of wavy, blonde hair. I wanted her close to me. I wanted to feel her heart beast against my chest. I wanted to claim her as mine again. I was still in love with her, and it showed. She hummed a little in the kiss, shyly kissing me back. Her hands stayed balled in a fist at my sides, not daring to move anywhere else.

Her and I broke the kiss at a silent, mutual agreement. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes shined brighter than any star I'd ever saw. They glittered a little from crying, but the color in them intensified. One of her hands slowly left the balled fabric of my hoodie and slowly went into my hair.

"Masa," she sighed a little, looking from me. "Masa, I...I lo-" she sighed again and looked to me. "Thank you."

Feeling the disappointment, I felt her wrap her arms around me. Instinctively, I tightened my arms around her, not planning on letting her go for anyone. I buried my head in her shoulder, letting her hair do most of the work. I vaguely wondered what happened while she was in that apartment with Izaya. Whatever it was, helped break her spirit just a little more.


	17. Chapter 17, Kai

_**I am a cruel person. I just feel like this. Especially this chapter ending.**_

* * *

When I let Masaomi back into the apartment, I knew it was because I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to feel like Izaya was going to show up at anytime and take me back. When I stepped intothe living area, in front of the TV and couch, I looked around the place like it was all new. When I stopped my look at the couch, my mind immediately went to the memories of Masaomi and I snuggling on the couch. The memories of us kissing just because it felt so good and right.

"What's wrong, Kai?" I could hear Masaomi take careful steps toward me.

I shook my head, trying to convince myself nothing was wrong. That I was just fine. I knew I wasn't and lying to myself was getting me nowhere. I felt Masaomi behind me and take my hand in his. Shocks flew up my spine, sending fireworks exploding in my head.

"Kai, you can tell me. I promise not to freak out," he said softly.

I felt every depressed, heavy, yet relieved emotion weigh me down more. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his body, burying my face in his shoulder. Tears pooled in my eyes more.

"I'm sorry, Masaomi," I said as tears slid down my cheeks. I balled some of his hoodie into my fists at his sides. "I am so, so sorry."

Soon, I could feel Masaomi's protective arms around me. "For what?"

I let more tears roll before saying, "I should have never told you to leave if I knew it would going to be this hard. I should have never told Izaya yes. I should have gotten over you." I shut my eyes tightly, trying to make the tears stop. "It...It...It...hurts so much to try to let you go."

Masaomi said softly, caring, "Then don't."

I blinked and looked up to him, making sure he said that right. Tears still rolled down my cheeks. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Then don't let me go," he said with a set tone. He placed a hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes as they rolled.

He sighed a little, looking into my eyes. "I tried letting you go, and I failed epically. I gave up on that."

There was still a rather large problem.

"I am still with him, though."

"Then I'll be your dirty little secret." I gave him a look, wondering why he was saying such a thing. He sighed a little. "Kai, listen, as long as I am with you, I could give a shit less what I am to you. I could be your slam piece for the moment, then your best friend the next. I don't care as long as you stop beating yourself up over what happened two years ago and let me back into your life."

I still looked at him like he was crazy. How could I let him back into my life while I was with Izaya? The same Izaya who seemed jealous of him. Apparently, Masaomi didn't like my look because he took my cheeks in his hands and brought my face to his. His lips gently touched mine, sending blinding sparks into my vision, making me close my eyes. His arm tighten around my waist and the other travel up my back. I hummed into the kiss, feeling the same fiery passion I felt for him when we dated. I kissed him back, one part of my mind saying that I was still Izaya's girlfriend while the rest of my mind and heart screamed that I was still in love with Masaomi and to just give into it.

When he and I broke the kiss, I looked into his warm, chocolate eyes. I slowly let one of my hands go of his hoodie and brought it to his hair, wondering if it was still as soft as I remembered. When I ran my fingers through it once, feeling the blond, silky locks comb through my fingers, I dropped my hand.

"Masa," I said with a slight sigh, feeling the small joy of calling him by his nickname again. I looked from him, a little embarrassed from what I wanted to say to him. "Masa, I...I lo-" I sighed again in disappointment when the three words I wanted to say to him wouldn't come out.

Instead, I heard myself saying, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him in a small embrace, wanting to feel his arms around me like they used to be. As soon as Masaomi felt my arms, his arms tightened around me and his head dropped to my shoulder. I felt relief that Masaomi wanted me back, but Izaya wouldn't give me up so easily now that he knows Masaomi's intentions.

After a while of standing there, holding each other, I whispered in Masaomi's shoulder, "Can we make it like old times?"

Masaomi perked his head up. "Like how?"

I was pretty sure he knew what I meant, but I elaborated. "Us on the couch, ignoring the world, just like when we dated."

Dated. The word still seemed foreign when talking about Masaomi and me.

Masaomi smiled, I could feel it. "That sounds perfect."

I broke the embrace to sit on the couch, letting Masaomi sit before I leaned against him and curled my legs under me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, just as they used to be. I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, tempted to take his hoodie off and switch it with the one that had long since lost the scent of him. As soon as Kida wrapped an arm around me, I felt even better. Like I wasn't just at Izaya's house, I did just get done having sex with Izaya, and I wasn't with Izaya and haven't been for the passed year.

I snuggled closer to Masaomi thinking about it more. Maybe this was all a medication induced nightmare. Maybe it's two years ago, right after the gang war between the Red Bandits and the Yellow Scarves, leaving Masaomi and Shizuo waiting for me to wake up at my bedside. Masaomi would be holding onto my hand, feeling deep regret that I was the leader of the Red Bandits and Shizuo would be beside me, leaning back in a chair, silent.

The more I thought about this. The more plausable it seemed.

* * *

I awoke to a familiar sound of the apartment door closing and an even more familiar sound of footsteps coming further into the apartment accompanied by the ever-so familiar smell of newly smoke cigarette. I knew he'd just got done smoking, it was quite obvious to me. I heard the footsteps stop in front of the couch.

"What the hell?"

It was like two years ago all over again.

I felt Masaomi shift in the couch, like someone moved a limb. Soon, he moved voluntarily, making me open my eyes.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Masaomi stretched, seeming to be no longer afraid of Shizuo. "Sleeping."

I looked at where I was. Somehow I had gone from Masaomi's shoulder to his lap. Masaomi lowered his hand, placing it where it was: on my head. Fingertips disappeared into my hair and shuffled the locks a little.

"Yeah, saw that. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Snuggling."

"Masa," I groaned, still stricken with sleep, "don't start a fight with him."

Shizuo's eyes landed on me, I could feel them sear into my skin. "And what were you doing?"

"Making love to his leg while he was passed out." I heard the audible sigh and Masaomi's palm connect to his face. "What did you think I was doing, Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed, already looking tired from acting like a bodyguard. "Kai, stop acting like a smart ass."

I looked to him, giving him the same tired look. "Then let me sleep."

Shizuo looked to the ceiling of the apartment. "There is another condiction to that."

"With Masaomi," I said, finishing my thought with a smile.

Shizuo sighed. "There it is." He lowered his head and looked toward me. "Please say you mean the literal term instead of the street one."  
I inwardly flinched. I had already slept with Izaya on his couch that day. As much as I wanted Masaomi to get rid of his touches and replace them with his own, I couldn't do it. Some mental block stopped me.

"Yes, Shizuo, the literal term."

I felt Masaomi relax beside me, making em relax in return. I really wanted to just be with him with no complications. But that wasn't going to happen for a while. Shizuo sighed after a while of looking to his feet and looked to the both of us.

"You already know what I am going to say," he said as he pointed to Masaomi. Then he looked to me. "And you better be careful this time.

Second chances don't come all that often."

With that, he left the room, going to his room and shutting the door. I turned to Masaomi, wondering what Shizuo had said to him and when. He smiled to me, bringing me closer to him, which, in turn, made me smile back. That warm feeling spread through my entire body, heating me up.

Masaomi looked to me. "You know, he has the right idea."

I gave him a look, which made him smirk. He picked me up and carried me to my room with my legs wrapped around his body. My arms hugged him tightly as he walked with a giggle on my lips.

Masaomi brought me into my room and laid me on my bed gently, hovering over me as soon as he closed my bedroom door. I smiled to him, grabbing his head and bringing him down to me. I kissed him like my life depended on it. My hand threaded through his hair and gripped it in a firm hold. Masaomi groaned a little in the kiss when he felt my fingers tighten a little. Instinctively, I wrapped my leg around him, further pressing him closer to me. He broke the kiss to kiss down my jawline, onto my neck and to my collarbone, where he nipped the skin before licking it. I felt my body shiver with delight. He soon trailed his kisses up my ear, breathing into it huskily. I let out a small moan of want. His tongue flicked the shell of my hair, letting my already ragged breath become more jagged.

"Oh God," Masaomi whispered in my ear with that husky tone that just turned me on more, "the things you do to me, Kaira."

I let out a hum of desire, rendered speechless. It had been so long, too long, since I'd heard that about me. "Masaomi," I breathed, tightening my grip on his back, balling more of his hoodie into the hand that wasn't in his hair.

He shivered, raising his head so we could be face-to-face. He smiled to me, pushing some of my side-swept bangs from my face. After kissing my forehead, he rested himself beside me. My body moved closer to the wall for him. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me the same way he did the last time we were like this. This time he was laying down. He looked to me.

"I am not going to pretend what's going on isn't legit. You're still commited to someone." I hated the way he said someone. To me, I was still with him. That I was with Izaya to get his attention. But reality is a cruel mistress, I know what was going on. I was cheating on Izaya. "But I will keep kissing you and holding you all night. I just feel like I have to. To make up for..."

His voice faded, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Don't say that, Masaomi. Please, just don't say it tonight. I'm already feeling like shit."

In his mind, I knew he was asking why. If he did, I couldn't ever bring myself to tell him that I had sex with Izaya. I couldn't break him like that.

It just wouldn't be fair.

Masaomi still frowned at me, kissing my forehead again. "Get some sleep, Kai. Tomorrow is a new day."

I nodded. "I know it is. I just can't find myself sleeping right now."

Masaomi stroked my hair a little. "I know, just try. We have school tomorrow, and I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise."

I smiled to him, kissing him one last time before closing my eyes and slowly drifting asleep. Masaomi's arms were wrapped around me like a protective blanket and for once since he left, I had a good night's sleep.

The next morning came too soon for me. I felt like I could sleep for days with Masaomi near me. However, when I rolled over, my arm hitting near were Masaomi would be. When I didn't hear a groan or his body, I felt myself shoot my eyes open in alarm. I looked over to his side, feeling panicked like he had left again, just like two years ago. Tears stung my eyes as I looked around my room for some inclining that Masaomi had been next to me and that it wasn't just some dream.

That's when I saw the note.

I picked up the piece of paper and read it. It was clearly Masaomi's nearly sloppy penmanship, but it still made me smile.

_Kai,_  
_Went to my place to get ready. See you at school for sure._  
_-MK_


End file.
